Garota Em Chamas
by Ranninha-chan
Summary: ... Ao que parece, eu realmente sou a vilã dessa história! E quer saber o que eu acho disso?Eu não ficaria nada bem no papel de mocinha!
1. De Volta Ao Mundo Real

_Bom... Naruto não me pertence, mas se me pertence-se Hinata não seria tão sem atitude a agarraria o Sasuke na frente do Naruto! ^^_

_**Atenção CRIANÇAS:** Haverá cena de **sexo** ( e não vai ser pouca não) então, se quiserem continuar lendo não me responsabilizo!_

_**Inspiração: **No livro Fallen! Se alguém já leu, no decorrer da história vão entender o porque da inspiração._

_**Dedicação:** Ju. Loxar e Nittinha-chan (Que já pode fazer uma conta no FF. ^^) YuukiYuuna gatinha, você que gosta de ItaHina e NejiHina essa é perfeita pra você também. _

_Mas chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa! _

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: **__De volta ao mundo real._

Neji acordou com a luz do sol em seu rosto, se mexeu incomodado e sentiu o corpo da garota ao seu lado se acomodar melhor sobre seu peito. Procurou o celular no criado mudo e, ao ver a hora, levantou de uma vez assustado e, também, assustando a garota.

- Credo, Neji! – Disse a moça coçando os olhos por causa da claridade. – O que foi?

- Desculpa Tenten! – Neji vestia a cueca e as calças o mais rápido possível. – Prometi ao meu tio que o levaria no aeroporto agora.

- Hã? Vocês tão esperando alguém? – Perguntou a garota confusa.

- Minha prima chega da Europa hoje! Não tinha te falado ontem? – Tenten levantou uma sobrancelha e foi até o amado, completamente nua.

- Não! Acho que você tava com a boca muito ocupada ontem. – Disse Tenten sorrindo maliciosa. Neji também sorriu malicioso.

- Provavelmente. – Ele segurou firme na bunda dela a puxando pra cima dele, ela enlaçou os quadris dele com suas pernas torneadas.

- Então quer dizer que vai chegar outra priminha pra morar com você? Já não bastar eu ter que aturar aquela vadia da Hanabi, que é louca por você e todo o mundo sabe disso, ainda terei que suportar outra? Não me diga que ela é igual à Hanabi? – Neji sorriu beijando a garota em seus braços.

- Em primeiro lugar,não é culpa minha! Afinal eu moro na casa dela. E em segundo lugar, não precisa se preocupar, Hinata é completamente diferente de Hanabi. Tanto fisicamente como em personalidade.

- Isso não me conforta em nada! – Tenten falou emburrada. – Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, mas se sua outra prima tiver só um terço da beleza de Hanabi... Já vai ser mais bonita que qualquer garota daqui!

-Você ta fazendo muito drama senhorita Mitsashi! – Neji deu um selinho nela e a pôs no chão. Foi atrás das chaves do carro. – Faz 5 anos que não vejo Hinata, mas duvido que ela tenha mudado muito. Ela, por mais que fosse a mais velha, nunca chegou aos pés de Hanabi quando o assunto era beleza. Hinata era gordinha, tímida, insegura e dificilmente levantava a cabeça. Já Hanabi sempre teve um fogo queimando dentro dela desde que nasceu. Sempre foi exibida e extravagante! – Neji deu um selinho em Tenten e foi em direção a porta. – Preciso ir! Depois te explico melhor. – Tenten só acenou sem emoção. – Ei... – Tenten olhou pra ele. – Você sabe que você é o mais perto de uma namorada que eu tenho né? – O olhar da garota se iluminou ao ouvir isso. Tenten sempre se sentiu privilegiada por isso. Mesmo sabendo que o garoto mais bonito, inteligente e popular da faculdade tinha outras, ela era a que ele saia mais e isso a deixava bastante feliz.

-É melhor continuar pensando assim, Hyuuga! – Neji sorriu e saiu correndo pro estacionamento do apartamento de Tenten. Dirigiu o mais rápido possível pra mansão Hyuuga. Seu tio já deve ta arrancando os cabelos, do jeito que ele sente falta de Hinata! Por ele, iria buscá-la na Europa.

Só Deus sabe o quanto Neji sentiu falta da prima, mas hoje em dia... ele mau lembre seu rosto. Ele não mentiu pra Tenten quando disse que Hinata era mais feia que Hanabi, mas isso nunca impediu que Neji se apaixonasse por ela desde que fora morar com o tio há nove anos. Neji tinha dez anos e Hinata tinha oito. Tornaram-se inseparáveis desde que se viram a primeira vez. Hinata era divertida e sempre sorria. Principalmente perto da mãe. Hinata simplesmente idolatrava sua mãe. E Hanna, mãe de Hinata, era muito apegada à filha. Hinata sempre foi o motivo de orgulho dos pais! Hinata e Neji desde pequeno apresentavam uma inteligência que ia muito além de crianças na idade deles, por isso eram chamados de "Gênios Hyuuga"!Hinata ganhou seu primeiro troféu na escola aos oito anos e não parou mais. Mas Neji não ficou pra trás, ele sempre ganhava prêmios na escola por ser bom aluno, mas ao contrario de Hinata, ele não tinha os pais pra apoiá-lo e se orgulhar. Embora os tios nunca tivessem deixado faltar nada no trabalho de pais dele, mas mesmo assim ele sentia falta dos verdadeiros pais que faleceram em um acidente. E foi Hinata que aqueceu o coração do jovem Hyuuga de novo. Ele pensava que nunca mais sorriria novamente, até encontrar os olhos ternos de Hinata.

* * *

- Tá atrasado, Neji! – Disse o poderoso chefão da família Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, despertado Neji de seus devaneios!

- Eu sei! Desculpa Tio! Tenten hoje tava insaciável! – Hiashi sorriu ao entrar no carro. Neji sabia que o ponto fraco do chefão era a Mitsashi! Hiashi era como um cubo de gelo pra todo mundo, até com ele mesmo ás vezes, menos pra Tenten. Não sei por que, mais Hiashi adora a "nora". Às vezes Neji acha que é pelo fato de Tenten lembrá-lo de Hinata por ser tão delicada e meiga como a filha e as vezes, o próprio Neji acha que o motivo dele gostar de sair com Tenten mais do que com as outras também era por isso. Tenten tem a mesma ternura no olhar que Hinata e desde a primeira vê que ele a viu, não pode deixar de notar essa semelhança.

- Se é assim, ta perdoado! Mas vá o mais rápido possível pro aeroporto que o avião de Hinata deve ta pra chegar!

-Ok! – E Neji foi. Era perceptível a ansiedade de Hiashi! Ele tava inquieto, com as mãos soando e uma expressão de nervosismo. – Nervoso?

- Um pouco! Acho que to com... medo que ela me odeie! – Disse Hiashi olhando o nada pela janela do carro. – Eu deveria ter tentado visitá-la mais vezes.

- Hinata nunca sentiu raiva de ninguém, imagina do senhor! Além disso, eu sou prova viva que o senhor lutou durante anos pra vê-la, mas era impossível! O senhor não tem culpa dela ter sido mandada pra um reformatório que não aceita visitas. – Disse Neji tentando confortar o tio.

- Internato! – Hiashi corrigiu o sobrinho imediatamente. Odiava quando alguém dizia que a primogênita dele foi pra um reformatório. Ela não era uma delinqüente. Muito pelo contrário, era um doce de menina. – O mundo muda as pessoas Neji! To muito ansioso pra revê-la, mas por dentro eu to tremendo de medo que ela me culpe por não ter lutado mais pra tirá-la de lá!

- Você fez o máximo que conseguiu Tio! – Hiashi é dono de um vasto império de advocacia. E é considerado um dos homens mais influentes de todo Japão. Mas nem isso foi capaz de tirar as acusações que caíram sobre sua primogênita e não pode evitar que a tirassem dele. Depois que Hinata foi embora, Tanto Hiashi como Neji se fecharam pro resto do mundo. Tornaram-se pessoas frias e arrogantes. Hinata era o sol na vida deles e quando ela partiu... Tudo ficou frio e sem vida.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, o avião de Hinata ainda não tinha chegado. Neji sentou-se em um banco com os braços cruzados, os olhos fechados ignorando os olhares de mulheres a sua volta. Já Hiashi não conseguiu se acalmar. Andava de um lado para o outro em tempo de afundar o chão. Neji nunca imaginou que algum dia veria o poderoso Hyuuga nesse estado. 5 anos! 5 longos anos sem vê-la!Hiashi deve ta desesperado!Já Neji tava calmo! Ele tinha certeza que não a amava mais, afinal os dois eram crianças na época, foi só um amor de infância.

Neji até chegou a jurar pra Hiashi que sempre a protegeria de tudo! Que se tornaria um grande advogado como o tio e o pai e que algum dia pediria Hinata em casamento! Neji sorriu lembrando disso. Neji atualmente cursava direito na Universidade de Tokyo, porém ele não se imagina abandonando a ótima vida de solteiro agora, principalmente pra casar com sua prima que, fisicamente, não tinha nenhum atrativo e, atualmente, Neji dava muita importância às aparências. Quando Neji tentava imaginá-la atualmente não se saia muito bem. Imaginava ela gordinha, baixinha e de cabelo curto, ou seja, não muito diferente de antigamente, só que antes ele não pensava em beleza, só em seu belo sorriso.

Pouco tempo depois uma voz no auto falante alertou que o vôo que vinha da Suécia tinha acabado de chegar. Então foi aí que Hiashi não se controlou mesmo, ele parecia que ia explodir. Neji teve que ir pro lado dele pra acalmá-lo ou ele passaria mal! Logo as pessoas começaram a sair da plataforma de desembarque e a cada pessoa que saia parecia que o coração de Hiashi ia explodir. Os últimos a saírem foi uma bela moça de cabelos compridos e ondulados conversando animadamente com um rapaz de cabelos loiros. E nada de Hinata ainda. Será que o vôo dela era outro? Talvez. Mas Neji não conseguiu parar de olhar pra moça de cabelos negros azulados.

Neji ficou enfeitiçado por aquela garota, aquele pele pálida tava tentando-o a toca-la. Observou cada passo que ela deu, então quando a moça se despediu do loiro, Neji pensou seriamente em ir cumprimentá-la. E não era só ele, a garota chamou a atenção de todos os homens que estavam em volta e não era pra menos. Ela estava com uma calça jeans preta colada com botas vermelhas até o joelho, uma camiseta também preta delineando a cintura perfeita e os seios fartos, uma jaqueta curtinha, aproximadamente até a cintura, vermelha e óculos escuros. Mas era lógico que uma bela mulher como essa não tava sozinha, ela começou a olhar em volta procurando alguém, provavelmente o namorado. Mas um namorado nunca impediu Neji de ter a garota que ele quisesse, porque com aquela seria diferente?

Foi aí que a garota, provavelmente sentindo o olhar de puro desejo e luxuria de Neji, olhou na direção dele e, inesperadamente, a moça abriu um belo sorriso pra ele. Na verdade ela parecia feliz em vê-lo. A princípio Neji achou que ela também tinha se interessado nele e por isso não segurou um sorriso sedutor, porém o que aconteceu depois fez tanto o queixo de Neji como o de Hiashi irem ao chão.

- Otou-san! Neji-nii – A moça gritou acenando pra eles paralisando-os. Neji e Hiashi ficaram estáticos olhando-a. O que? Otou-san? A boca de Hiashi ficou seca. Será? Aquela era... sua filhinha? Então, ela vendo a confusão deles, tirou os óculos, colocando-os na cabeça, e expôs os belíssimos olhos perolados iguais aos deles. Não pode ser, pensava Neji, é impossível. Seus olhos se perderam nos olhos perolados da garota.

- Hi-Hinata? – Perguntou Hiashi com um nó se formando na sua garganta. Então a garota abriu um belo sorriso cheio de lágrimas nos olhos e todas suas dúvidas de Hiashi foram embora e ele, também com lágrimas nos olhos, correu pra abraçar a primogênita!

Já Neji ainda tava estático. É ela mesmo? É a nossa Hinata? Mais como pode? Ele fechava e abria os olhos na esperança de ser só uma alucinação, mas ela continuava ali na sua frente abraçada com o seu tio. E foi aí que ela abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Neji. Então foi a vez das dúvidas de Neji irem embora. Hinata poderia ta completamente diferente de cinco anos atrás, mas os olhos... Os olhos continuam os mesmos! Aquele brilho no olhar que sempre foi a marca registrada dela, só que agora eles pareciam queimar. Hinata não era mais uma garotinha, era uma mulher.

- Neji-nii! – Hinata saiu dos braços do pai e correu pra abraçar Neji. Ela pulou pra ficar da altura dele e ele segurou forte na cintura fina da prima mantendo-a na sua altura. – Olha só pra você, você ta enorme! - Um sorriso foi inevitável. Neji, agora de perto, olhou Hinata da cabeça aos pés e teve que se controlar pra manter a postura e não babar admirando as belíssimas curvas da prima de perto. O corpo que ele havia visto pela ultima vez quando ela tinha 12 anos e que não tinha nenhum atrativo e nenhuma curva. Completamente diferente do corpo de 17 anos parado na sua frente nesse momento que era todo curvas.

- Já você não cresceu nada, né, nanica? – Disse Neji tentando não mostrar o quanto ele tava admirado com o belo trabalho que o tempo fez nela. Hinata fez cara emburrada.

- Claro que eu cresci! Viu? – Ela foi pro lado de Hiashi. – Tô quase do mesmo tamanho que o papai! ^^

- Como se isso fosse algo pra se vangloriar! – Disse Neji. Hiashi também era baixinho.

- Olha como fala moleque! Eu não sou baixo, vocês dessa geração é que crescem feito capim! – Disse Hiashi. Então Hinata olhou pra Neji e não se controlou, deu uma bela risada fazendo Neji e Hiashi rirem também. – É sério! Eu era maior que seu pai, Neji! – Isso só os fez rirem mais. Logo Hinata puxou o Pai e o primo pra um abraço triplo.

-Como é bom está em casa! – Disse Hitana com lagrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

- Você não tem idéia de como sentimos sua falta! – Disse Hiashi apertando a filha.

- Bem vinda de volta, Hinata! – Disse Neji também apertando ela.

Isso foi impressionante. Fazia anos que Neji e Hiashi sorriram desse jeito. E em menos de 5 minutos que Hinata voltou eles já sorriam como garotinhos, já sorriam como antigamente. Foi como se Hinata tivesse trazido novamente a vida deles, afinal ela era o sol que os iluminava, e até então eles estavam cegos procurando a luz, mas a busca terminou e o sol deles voltou mais radiante e quente que nunca. O frio foi embora, a escuridão foi embora, a tristeza foi embora, tudo que os oprimiu esse tempo todo... Foi embora com apenas um sorriso.

No caminho pra casa, Hinata observava a cidade como uma garotinha! Os olhos brilhantes de empolgação e transbordando de felicidade. Finalmente estava livre e ia aproveitar essa liberdade ao máximo! Ela sempre exclamava um "incrível". Neji e Hiashi observavam a bela garota com um sorriso terno.

- Ei, mocinha! – Hiashi chamou a atenção da garota que ia no banco de trás que o olhou com um olhar de empolgação. – Você terá muito tempo pra conhecer a cidade todinha! Não precisa pular pela janela! – Hinata sorriu.

- Mas aqui ta muito diferente Pai! Quando foi que a cidade ficou tão grande?

- Faz cinco anos que você não vem aqui Hinata! Muitas coisas podem mudar em cinco anos! Você é um exemplo disso! – Disse Neji com sarcasmo!

- O que você ta insinuando, Neji-chan! – Disse Hinata provocando Neji. Uma veia saltou da testa dele e fez Hinata sorrir. Depois de anos ele ainda odiava quando ela usava o "Chan" como sufixo em seu nome.

- Não estou insinuando, Hina-pyon! – Foi a vez de Hinata ficar com raiva. – Estou afirmando! O que foi que aconteceu com aquela gordinha, fofinha em? – Hinata foi pra de trás do banco de Neji e puxou suas bochechas.

- Ela não existe mais! Por isso não me chame mais de Hina- pyon! Não pareço mais uma coelhinha! ¬¬ - Hiashi sorria olhando os dois.

- Claro que parece! Você acha que só porque cresceu uns dois centímetros e emagreceu não parece mais uma coelhinha? – Ele dizia mesmo com Hinata ainda apertando suas bochechas.

- Claro! Não sei se você reparou mais eu não sou mais uma garotinha! – Disse ela com orgulho soltando a bochecha do primo. Com certeza ele tinha reparado Hinata. Na verdade ele já tinha reparado sem nem saber que você era você. – E eu não cresci só dois centímetros. Você que virou um gigante. – Hiashi gargalhou e Hinata o acompanhou! Neji encarava Hinata pelo retrovisor com um olhar irritado, mas que os dois sabiam que ele tava se segurando pra não rir. Quem iria imaginar Hyuuga Neji, que nunca teve motivos pra rir de nada, agora se segurava não rir. Que ironia né?

Chegaram em frente a mansão Hyuuga e o brilho nos olhos de Hinata foi notável. Ela já tinha saído do carro antes que Neji parasse o carro direito.

- Aqui não mudou muito! ^^ Esse bairrozinho continua o mesmo! – Disse Hinata olhando em volta! Aquele era o bairro onde morava cerca de 60% da elite de Tókio! Cada casa era maior e mais bonita que a outra. Uma casa em particular lhe chamou atenção, a casa em frente à casa dela. Ela sorriu com as lembranças e sorriu mais ainda quando parou um carro em frente a casa e de dentro saiu um belo rapaz com duas garotas. Hinata não o reconheceu de inicio, mais quando ele ficou de perfil e ela viu as marcas de nascença em seu rosto, ela o reconheceu imediatamente.

- Hey, vira-lata! – Gritou Hinata chamando tanto a atenção do rapaz e das garotas com ele como de Neji e de seu pai que observavam a cena. – Quem diria que você realmente se tornaria um pegador em, Kiba-kun? – Kiba arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que tava acontecendo. Ele virou pra olhar a garota incrivelmente linda que lhe sorria. Não pode sequer pensar em algo coerente. Ele não fazia a menor idéia de quem era ela mas...

- Hinata? – Só uma pessoa o chamava de vira-lata na vida e essa pessoa era sua melhor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata! – Hi- Hina-chan é você mesmo?

- Claro que sou eu! – Disse Hinata abrindo um belo sorriso pra rapaz. – Ou você prometeu a outra garota que seria o maior pegador da cidade e não ia mais querer ela? – Kiba não segurou o sorriso e correu pra abraçar a melhor amiga que não via há cinco anos. Ele a abraçou tirando-a do chão e a rodou fazendo sorrir.

-Meu Deus! – Ele segurou o rosto dela observando cada detalhe. – Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha Hina-chan? – Hinata gargalhou. – Cinco anos podem mudar tanto assim uma pessoa?

- Heheheh... De acordo com Neji eu só cresci dois centímetros porque o resto ta todo igual! – Kiba gargalhou e Neji revirou os olhos. Neji sempre morreu de ciúmes daquele cachorro idiota. Hinata amava a companhia dele, e desde que ele se mudou pra frente à casa dela, eles se tornaram mais inseparáveis ainda e isso deixava Neji puto porque quando Hinata não tava na casa de Kiba, Kiba tava na casa dela. E como Neji sempre teve desejos escondidos pela prima, sentia-se incomodado com a presença de outro perto dela. Era como se Kiba tivesse o tirado de sua Zona de conforto por que Neji sempre achou que o único garoto que Hinata conversava era ele.

- Pois pra mim não tem mais nada da antiga Hinata nesse corpo! - Kiba disse observando Hinata dos pés a cabeça com um sorriso malicioso. Ela sorriu satisfeita e olhou pra Neji como quem diz "Viu?". – E parece que você não mudou só fisicamente, Hina-chan! Se fossem em outros tempos, você desmaiaria só em eu olhá-la! – Hinata sorriu satisfeita. Kiba sempre gritou pra quem quisesse ouvir que amava Hinata, por mais que ele soubesse que sua amada gostava de Neji. Ele nunca desistiu de conquistá-la. Por isso toda vez que Hinata dava um fora nele, ele dizia que se tornaria um homem bonito e teria qualquer mulher que ele quisesse, então quando Hinata enfim se apaixonasse por ele, ele não ia querê-la. Se bem que, olhando-a agora, ele sabia que nunca seria capaz de dispensá-la.

- Digamos que... O mundo lá fora não é nada gentil com garotinhas tímidas! Ou eu mudava ou o mundo acabava comigo! ^^ - Hiashi baixou a cabeça e trincou os dentes só de imaginar pelo o que a sua primogênita passou. Então Hinata segurou sua mão e sorriu. – Isso me tornou mais forte! Não quero nem imaginar eu me tornando uma mulher que não conseguia olhar ninguém nos olhos e insegura. Não acha? – Nisso ela tinha razão. Não tinha nada da insegura e tímida Hinata ali, a não ser os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso contagiante. Hinata sorriu pro pai que apertou sua mão e beijou-a.

- Você é minha filha, Hinata! Eu a aceitaria de todo jeito! – E ele abraçou a filha! Naquele momento, Hiashi prometeu que nunca, jamais, deixaria a filha sair debaixo da asa dele novamente.

Apôs Kiba, literalmente, ter dispensado as garotas que chegaram com ele, ele foi ajudar Hinata com a mudança. Ele e Neji passaram à tarde lá no quarto com Hinata. Hiashi não tinha mudado em nada o quarto da filha desde que ele se fora. Tava tudo do jeito que ela deixou só que duas vezes na semana a governanta ia lá pra fazer faxina. Hinata tirou várias coisas de crianças que ainda tinha lá, inclusive as roupas que ainda ocupavam seu closet. Deixou apenas as coisas que sua mãe a dera, tipo jóias, livros, enfim, e no criado mudo deixou apenas uma foto dela e de sua mãe.

- Você ta cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe, Hina-cha! – Disse Kiba olhando o porta retrato. Hinata deu um sorrisinho triste.

- Ela parece um anjo, não é? – Disse Hinata passando o dedo na imagem da mãe.

- E você também! ^^ - Disse kiba apoiando o cotovelo na cabeça dela. Hinata bufou e estapeou a mão dele de brincadeira. Kiba sorriu e eles voltaram a arrumar o quarto.

* * *

Ao terminar de tiras tudo das malas e colocar em seus devidos lugares com a ajuda dos dois rapazes, Hinata deu uma boa olhada no quarto e chegou a uma importante conclusão.

- Eu preciso de compras! – Isso não eram palavras de uma garota consumista, eram palavras de alguém que realmente precisava. Primeiramente ela só tinha roupas de frio, já que ela morava na Europa, então precisava de algo mais adequado ao clima local. Segundo ela não tinha nada aqui! Hiashi explicou que ficou sabendo de sua saída há dois dias, quando o diretor do "internato" ligou pra ele. Ele ficou tão ansioso com a chegada da filha que nem se tocou que ela não era mais uma garotinha e sim uma mulher e mulher precisa de coisas de mulher!

- Desculpe por isso, Hina! - Disse Hiashi abrindo o cofre do escritório. – Deveria ter me tocado que cinco anos te tornariam uma mulher! Mas eu fiquei tão nervoso com sua chegada que nem me lembrei disso! Só conseguia pensar que você chegaria. – Ele pegou um cartão e entregou a Hinata. – Não deixei de depositar nem sequer um dia na sua poupança Hinata! – Era um cartão de débito no nome dela. – É todo seu agora! Se quiser comprar o mundo... Acho que com o dinheiro que tem aí dar! – Eles riram! Hinata abraçou o pai.

- Obrigada, Pai! ^^ E não se preocupe, é bom que agora eu posso decorar meu quarto do meu jeito! Né? – Hinata piscou pra ele e ele assentiu. – Assim, Mas eu posso só te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro!

- O meu banheiro!

- O que é que tem seu banheiro?

- Não tem banheira! – Neji e Kiba abafaram uma risada e Hiashi a olhou confuso. – O que? Passei cinco anos tomando banho de chuveiro sonhando com um banho de banheira igual eu via nas revistas! Aposto que no banheiro de Neji tem! ¬¬ - E os três riram da cara emburrada de Hinata!

- Tá bom, filha! Vou providenciar isso agora mesmo! Mas você vai ficar uns três dias sem dormir no seu quarto por causa da reforma. – Disse Hiashi.

- Tudo bem! ^^ Agora... vocês acompanha ao Shopping,? –Hinata perguntou aos dois rapazes. O sorriso extravagante de Kiba respondeu a pergunta dela.

- Qual é, Hinata? Não precisamos de um cão de guarda nos seguindo! – Disse Neji implicando com Kiba e os dois começaram uma discussão. Kiba aos gritos e Neji de braços cruzados se fazendo de indiferente, mas por dentro devia ta morrendo de vontade de gritar também.

- Neji não muda né, pai? – Perguntou Hinata sentando na mesa do pai esperando a discussão acabar.

- É aí que você se engana querida! – Hiashi foi pro lado dela. – Até antes de você chegar... Neji era uma pessoa completamente diferente desse que você ta vendo. – Ele segurou a mão da filha. – E eu também! – Ela sorriu pro pai e apertou a mão dele. Hiashi sorriu de volta e Hinata beijou a mão do pai em respeito.

- Ei, Que confusão é essa aqui? – Disse uma voz vinda da porta do escritório de Hiashi. Ambas as pessoas na sala olharam na direção da voz.

Os segundos a seguir passaram tão lentamente, que pra Neji foram horas.

A primeira reação que teve a ver quem estava na porta, foi olhar pra Hinata e foi aí que, em um instante, ele viu o brilho alegre nos olhos perolados da prima se transformar em um brilho de mais puro ódio e desprezo. Neji nunca imaginaria ver aquele olhar nos olhos da prima, que sempre era tão feliz, por isso ele ficou assustado. Mas aquele olhar era direcionado só e exclusivamente pra uma pessoa. Neji virou-se pra ver a reação da pessoa diante daquele olhar que tinha feito até ele perder o ar e se surpreendeu mais ainda ao ver que a pessoa tava mais assustada que ele. Os livros que a pessoa trazia nos braços agora estavam no chão e o olhar dela tava fixo só em um ponto naquela sala, Hinata. A pessoa continuou imóvel com os olhos arregalados, boca aberta e rosto pálido. Parecia que ela tinha visto uma assombração. Voltou a olhar pra Hinata que nesse momento já estava com as mãos vermelhas de tanto apertar a mesa, Neji nunca viu tanto ódio nos olhos de alguém, mas não era pra menos.

Bem diante dos olhos de Hinata estava a pessoa que destruiu a vida dela:

- Hanabi!

* * *

**_' s2"_**

_**N/T:** Olha eu aqui de novo com uma nova historinha pra vocês! _

**_Só vou dar algumas explicações pra vocês:_**

_**Primeira:** Na minha outra fic, eu recebi alguns pedidos de leitoras que eu gosto muito me pedindo pra mim fazer um Itahina, Nejihina, Naruhina, enfim, só quê... Eu não posso mudar o casal da outra fic gente! Sorry! Lado Superior não é só minha e, mesmo se fosse, eu não mudaria o casal principal, então eu pensei: " porque não dar um presente pra minhas leitoras?" Então eu pensei nessa fic, que na verdade eu já vinha pensando a algum tempo, só vou adaptar as exigências de vocês! _

_**Segunda:** A Hinata dessa fic não vai ser exatamente igual a da outra, se não, não teria graça! Mas tenho certeza que vocês vão se surpreender com essa Hinata. Pelo menos eu tô adorando escrever ela! ^^_

_Por enquanto tudo que eu posso explicar é isso! Mas futuramente vou dando outras explicações! _

_Espero que gostem! _


	2. Futuro Prometido

_**Capitulo 2: **Futuro Prometido_

As duas encaravam-se fixamente, nenhuma ousava desviar o olhar nem por um segundo e ninguém naquele escritório ousava em interromper, afinal todos ali sabiam que as irmãs tinham assuntos pendentes. Neji não sabia se estava mais surpreso com Hinata ou com Hanabi, mas provavelmente era mais com Hanabi. Por que por mais que ele nunca tivesse imaginado ver ódio nos olhos de Hinata, ele jamais imaginaria que algum dia veria a altiva e esnobe Hanabi completamente aturdida.

Isso fazia Neji pensar: "como duas irmãs podem ser tão diferentes?" Por mais que Hanabi fosse um ano mais nova que Hinata, ela sempre foi mais bonita que a mais velha! Hinata nunca se importou com isso, afinal ela sempre foi uma garotinha meiga e amável, mas esse fato tornou Hanabi uma garota egoísta e esnobe. Sempre fez questão de passar isso na cara da irmã, mesmo as duas ainda sendo crianças. Porém, Hinata tinha algo que Hanabi não poderia ter e que nunca conseguiria tirar de Hinata: Neji! Hanabi sempre invejou a vida de Hinata, principalmente pelo fato dos pais sempre babarem pela primogênita e por Neji amar somente Hinata. Desde o primeiro momento que Neji pisou na mansão Hyuuga que Hanabi o ama, porém o rapaz se apaixonou a primeira vista pela irmã mais velha e aquele sentimento era recíproco porque Hinata parecia brilhar ao lado do primo. Isso deixava Hanabi com ódio, e foi esse ódio que acabou com a vida de Hinata.

- Hi-Hinata? – Hanabi falou com voz tremula. Ela apertava as mãos com força na tentativa de esconder que estava tremendo. Naquele momento ela pensava: _"Essa garota não pode ser a Hinata!"_ Não tinha como uma pessoa mudar tanto! Mas... Aqueles malditos olhos! Com certeza é ela. – Você...

- Sim, irmãzinha! – Disse Hinata com uma voz de desprezo. Quando Neji olhou de novo pra Hinata encontrou um sorriso irônico em sua face. – Eu voltei! – Ela se levantou da mesa e deu um passo a frente, Hanabi recuou um passo. _"Hanabi com medo?"_ Pensava Neji, mas não era pra menos. Hinata andava na direção dela com um sorriso perverso. Hiashi observava tudo impotente! Ele não podia fazer nada, o ódio no olhar da filha o surpreendeu, mas ele não podia negar que ela tinha motivos pra isso! – Que foi maninha? Não ta feliz em me ver? Você parece nervosa, que foi?– Hinata mantinha o sorriso e Hanabi ainda tava estática tentando absorver tudo e quando ela chegou à parede do corredor, teve que parar. Hinata encostou a mão na parede prendendo-a.

- Ora,ora... – Disse Hanabi ainda nervosa. – Só tava tentando reconhecê-la! Você ta diferente, neesan! – Hanabi abriu um sorriso dissimulado pra irmã mais velha.

- É... Eu mudei mesmo né? – Falou Hinata irônica. Ela segurou o queixo da irmã mais nova com uma força desnecessária. – Já você não mudou nada! – Hanabi trincou os dentes com força e o sorriso que antes ela mantinha no rosto desapareceu. Isso fez Hinata sorrir e ela soltou o queixo da irmã. – Na verdade... – Hinata pôs a mão no topo da cabeça da irmã. – Você encolheu! – Hinata tava maior que ela agora e isso deixou Hanabi com mais raiva ainda porque se existia algo que ela se orgulhava era de sua atual aparência e, em um segundo, Hinata chegou e a humilhou, derrubando completamente seu orgulho. Hinata gargalhou e deu as costas pra irmã. – E você ainda diz que eu sou anã, Neji! Você nunca tinha reparado na Hanabi? – O ódio transbordava de Hanabi. Principalmente apôs ver o sorriso de canto do primo. Hinata gargalhou. – Aé, você nunca reparou antes, porque repararia agora né? - Neji mantinha o sorriso e Hinata foi pra perto dele. – Agora vamos? – Neji ofereceu o braço a Hinata que sorriu e enlaçou seu braço ao dele, Kiba veio pelo outro lado e ofereceu o outro braço e Hinata também aceitou com um sorriso. Hanabi deu um rugido de ciúmes baixinho, mas mesmo assim Hinata escutou. – Teremos muito tempo pra colocar os assuntos em dia maninha! Xau Papai! – E Hinata saiu acompanhada por seus dois cavalheiros. Hanabi acompanhou a saída deles com um olhar de ódio tão grande que provavelmente Hinata sentiu a intensidade desse olhar na própria pele.

Depois de tanto tempo, depois de cinco longos anos, o ódio que Hanabi sentia pela irmã mais velha não diminuiu nem um pouco, muito pelo contrario! Nesse momento, olhando as belas costas da irmã mais velha, ela só tinha uma certeza: Ela a odiava mais que há cinco anos. Mas Hanabi sabia que essa não era mais a Hinata frágil e gentil de antigamente, a garota que a confrontou e a assustou não tinha mais nada de frágil. Aquele olhar... Aquele maldito olhar só queria dizer uma coisa e Hanabi sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer: Vingança!

- Hanabi? – Hiashi despertou Hanabi dos seus devaneios. – Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou sem nem ao menos olhar pra filha. Ele voltou a ser o homem frio que sempre foi antes de Hinata chegar.

- O que ela ta fazendo aqui? – Hanabi foi até a mesa do pai, batendo as duas mãos na mesa com força ganhando, assim, a atenção do chefão Hyuuga. Hiashi encontrou o olhar de ódio da filha mais nova e, por um segundo, ele quis rir, sério mesmo, ele quis rir muito dessa atitude da filha casula, mas se limitou somente a perguntar:

- Você realmente achou que Hinata nunca mais voltaria? – Hanabi arregalou os olhos sentindo uma aflição que nunca tinha sentido antes. Já Hiashi sorriu de canto voltando a ler o seu jornal. – Pelo visto achou! – Hanabi já ia argumentar contra o pai, mas foi interrompida. – Escute aqui Hanabi, essa é a casa de Hinata! E mais do que ninguém ela é bem vinda aqui! E eu vou fazer de tudo pra compensar esses cinco anos perdidos que ela ficou longe de mim.

- Você não viu pai? Ela me odeia! Você não pode ficar do lado dela! Ela...

- Ela tem seus motivos, não tem? – Hanabi encarou o pai, incrédula. Ela sempre soube a preferência que os pais tinham pela mais velha, mas antes eles tentavam ocultar isso. Completamente diferente de agora que o seu pai nem se esforçou pra negar que estava do lado de Hinata.

Hanabi trincou os dentes e saiu do escritório do pai. Estava cheio de pensamentos e planos nada inocentes na cabeça, a irmã mal tinha voltado e ela já estava pensando em como tirá-la do seu caminho novamente, mas ela sabia que dessa vez não seria nada fácil. Entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama, uma série de lembranças do passado a invadiram.

- Aquela desgraçada! – Hanabi levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto pra fugir daquelas malditas lembranças. – Por que ela tinha que voltar logo agora que tava dando TUDO certo pra mim? – Ela pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente e tacou na parede fazendo o objeto se quebrar em mil pedaços. – Por que ela sempre quer tirar tudo de mim? – Quebrou outro objeto. Hanabi sempre se considerou melhor que a mais velha, por isso ela nunca entendeu porque todo mundo preferia Hinata a ela: Seus pais, Neji, seus amigos, todo mundo! E isso a irritava a um nível quase insuportável.

Por mais que ela nunca fosse admitir isso, Hanabi sempre invejou a vida da irmã, e por causa dessa inveja, que ela tanto odiava sentir, que ela fazia de tudo pra acabar com a vida da Hinata. Simulava marcas em seu corpo e dizia que era Hinata, fazia todas as acusações possíveis contra a irmã, mas nunca ninguém acreditou nisso. Mas ela não desistiu de destruí-la, porém ela desistiu de tentar convencer os pais e apelou pra pessoas com mais influencias, tipo a polícia!

Mas agora todo o trabalho que ela teve no passado foi todo em vão já que Hinata voltou e, agora, com sede de vingança! Pior, agora que ela voltou, tanto o pai como Neji estão comendo na mão dela novamente. Neji já parecia outra pessoa! E se Hanabi não fizesse algo logo, não iria demorar pra Hinata tirar tudo que ela lutou pra conseguir até agora.

- Ah mais ela não vai mesmo! – Hanabi deu um sorriso maléfico. – Se eu fosse ela, eu não brincava comigo novamente!

* * *

- Ah, Kiba-kun, porque você não vem com agente? – Perguntou Hinata fazendo bico.

- Deixa ele, Hinata! Já falei que não precisamos de um cão guia! – Disse Neji com um sorriso debochado. Kiba fuzilou o Hyuuga com o olhar.

- Infelizmente ficou muito tarde Hina-chan! - Disse Kiba ignorando o que Neji disse. – Tenho que ir ao consultório do meu pai buscar o Akamaru! Na verdade já estou atrasado!

- Nossa! Akamaru já deve ta enorme, né? Você o ganhou assim que eu fui embora! – Disse Hinata com os olhos brilhando. Kiba abriu um belo sorriso convencido.

- Verdade! Assim que você voltar do Shopping com esse abutre eu trago o Akamaru aqui pra você vê-lo! – Hinata deu um pulinho de empolgação e abraçou o amigo fazendo o mesmo corar.

- Então vejo você mais tarde, Kiba-kun! Até! – Neji já estava com a porta do carro aberta pra prima entrar e, quando ela entrou, foi pra assento do motorista. Kiba ficou um tempo ainda ali com um sorriso bobo e observando o carro se afastar. _"Ela realmente mudou"_ pensava Kiba! Automaticamente ele levou a mão ao coração que estava acelerado depois da demonstração de afeto da amiga._ "Já eu não mudei nada, não é Hinata? Continuo o mesmo bobo apaixonado que sempre perde o fôlego quando você sorrir"_

Enquanto isso, Hinata se maravilhava com a cidade, era ainda mais legal à noite com todas aquelas luzes e com tantos carros. Os olhos dela brilhavam de tanta empolgação.

- Hinata nós vamos acabar sendo multados se você continuar com a cabeça pra fora da janela. – Neji sorria divertido olhando a prima. Hinata sorriu pra ele e voltou a sentar-se no banco.

- Desculpe! Mas você não tem noção de como tudo isso é novo pra mim! Parece que eu fui pra outro mundo. – Realmente Neji nem podia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça da prima, ela devia ta a mil tentando absorver tudo logo de uma vez. – E que musica é essa? Demais! – Pra Neji era uma música Japonesa qualquer, mas isso o fez pensar sobre algo.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso! Que tipo de musica ouvi-se em um refor... Quer dizer, internato? – Hinata abriu um belo sorriso.

- Pode falar reformatório longe do meu pai, Neji! Afinal, aquilo realmente era um reformatório! E em relação às músicas... Bom, a grande maioria era musicas européia, só que eu e minha turma dávamos um jeito de conseguir musica mais... Modernas, tipo as americanas! – Hinata encarava o nada, provavelmente lembrando-se do antigo lar. – Nossa, eu já estou com saudades!

- Saudades? – Neji a olhava confuso. – Você não deveria odiar aquele lugar?

- Claro que não! Por incrível que pareça eu adorava aquele lugar! Principalmente as pessoas! Eles são incríveis Neji! Se você os conhecesse! – Hinata deu um sorriso. Pequenos lapsos de lembranças vinham em sua mente e por um momento, ela pensou que iria chorar.

- Hey! – Neji trouxe Hinata de volta a realidade. – Você me conta? Como foi lá? – Hinata olhou pra Neji sem entender e ele deu um sorriso torto pra ela. – É que... Você me surpreendeu dizendo que gostou de lá! Nunca tinha me passado isso pela cabeça que você gostaria do lugar ao qual foi condenada! – Hinata deu uma risada divertida.

- Ok! Mas só se você me prometer me levar pra passear amanhã pra mim conhecer a cidade! – Neji também sorriu.

- Feito!

Neji sempre, sempre mesmo, era alvo de todos os olhares quando ele chegava em qualquer lugar, mas hoje ele poderia afirmar com toda certeza desse mundo que perdeu foi feio pra Hinata! Enquanto ele caminhava pelo shopping indiferente como sempre, Hinata parecia brilhar! Ela andava de um lado pro outro sem saber por onde começar. Ela parecia nem se importar com os olhares de todos a sua volta e isso, de alguma maneira, irritou Neji. Era como se ela já tivesse acostumada a ser o centro das atenções porque nem mesmo ele ficava tão à vontade sob tantos olhares e ela parecia não está nem um pouco incomodada. Por um lado Neji dizia pra ele mesmo que era pelo fato dela está empolgada demais com as lojas pra se importar com qualquer outra coisa, mas por outro lado ele sabia que ela tava gostando de tudo isso!

Passaram o resto da tarde se divertindo pelo shopping. Hinata sempre foi muito sorridente, só que antigamente era só pra pessoas que ela conhecia já agora ela ta mais solta, mas extrovertida. Neji nunca pensou em se divertir servindo como carregador de sacolas de compras. E foi isso que o encantou porque as garotas em geral sempre tentam agir com cautela perto dele, mas o Hyuuga não lembra de já ter dito alguma vez que prefere mulheres sérias, elas tiraram essa conclusão só por julgar que, por Neji ser sério e frio, ele deveria preferir mulheres sérias. Mas é completamente o contrário. Neji gosta de mulheres divertidas, que não finja ser o que não é perto dele, e é por isso que ele gosta mais de Tenten do que das outras, quer dizer, até agora.

- Sério? Kkkkkkk... Não consigo imaginar você fazendo um stripper! – Hinata ria da cara de Neji enquanto ela devorava um belo sorvete.

- Sério! E pra falar a verdade eu me garanti! Fui o que conseguiu mais dinheiro pra turma! – Disse Neji convencido.

- Quer dizer que todas as calouradas da faculdade são assim é?

- É! Vai se preparando! Mas não se preocupe, as calouradas da medicina geralmente são as piores e você vai fazer direito, não é? Pra ser a herdeira dos negócios do seu pai? – Hinata desviou os olhos dos de Neji e baixou a cabeça. Neji tentou ler essa expressão de Hinata, mas só ficou confuso. – Que foi?

- Acho que... – Hinata levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça pra Neji. – Vou ter que desapontar o meu pai! Não vou poder seguir com o futuro que ele planejou pra mim. – Neji ficou visivelmente surpreso. Hinata sorriu batendo de leve no ombro de Neji. – Você esqueceu? Os negócios nunca foram minha área, é a sua! – Neji deu um belo sorriso malicioso pra prima. Há uns seis anos atrás Hinata falou essas mesmas palavras pra ele quando ele disse pra Hiashi que casaria com Hinata e ela, depois de corar muito, disse que ele que cuidaria dos negócios dela já que ele seria seu marido.

- Claro que eu não esqueci! Mas... O que você pretende fazer? Você vai prestar vestibular, não é?

- Vou! Mas de acordo com Kiba eu ainda tenho uma semana até a prova da Universidade de Tókio, certo? – Neji afirmou com a cabeça. – Então, eu tenho uma semana pra preparar meu pai psicologicamente antes de dizer minha decisão. – Ela piscou pra Neji. – Mas por enquanto... Vamos comer alguma coisa que eu to pra morrer de fome! – Hinata enlaçou seu braço ao de Neji.

- Sério? Você já devorou três sorvetes e um xuru, ainda ta com fome? – Neji levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tá brincando? – Ela deu uma risada. – Aquilo não serviu nem como aperitivo! – Neji também deu uma risada.

- Então quer dizer que a Hinata gordinha ainda ta aí é? – Neji gargalhou e Hinata bateu o ombro no dele se fingido de indignada.

- Você não deveria falar isso pra uma dama, Hyuuga Neji! Assim, falando em gordinha, sabe o que eu to desejando comer? Sushi!

- Nossa! Que original! Você ta no Japão e quer comer sushi! – Neji sorriu debochando da prima.

- Hehehehe... Qual é? Você sabe o quanto eu amo sushi e faz cinco anos que eu não provo essa obra prima da humanidade!

- Tá certo! Aqui pertinho tem o melhor Sushi de todo o Japão, vamos? – Hinata gritou um "SIM" empolgada e eles saíram do shopping.

* * *

- Não acredito que vocês me trouxeram aqui só pra falar sobre isso? – O garoto parecia estar emburrado com essa situação. Seus pais o encaravam fixamente do outro lado da mesa do restaurante. E não era só os pais que o encarava, parecia que ele tava com uma melancia pendurada no pescoço porque todas as garotas do local o olhavam sem nem ao menos disfarçar.

- Querido... Você deve dar mais importância ao seu futuro! Você é o herdeiro do seu pai e...

- Não mãe! – O garoto interrompeu o discurso da mãe. – Já falei que eu posso assumir as empresas do pai sem precisar fazer uma faculdade.

- O fato de você ser atualmente o melhor aluno do Japão não quer dizer que você esteja preparado pra assumir meu império! – Falou o pai com sua voz rígida de sempre. O garoto colocou a mão no queixo emburrado e começou a encarar qualquer coisa só pra não olhar nos olhos frios do pai. – Sasuke, olhe pra mim! – Os olhos negros do belo rapaz encararam os olhos frios de Fugaku. – Você é meu filho! Tudo que eu lutei pra construir esse império foi pra você e seu irmão!

- Eu sei, pai! O senhor já planejou todo o meu futuro, mas eu já falei pro senhor que eu não consigo me imaginar fazendo engenharia, pior ainda administração! Além disso, meu irmão ta voltando pro Japão, certo?! E vocês sabem tão bem como eu que Itachi sabe lidar bem com esses assuntos de negócios! – Sasuke cruzou os braços. O mais novo Uchiha sempre teve seu orgulho acima de qualquer coisa, mas ele é sábio o bastante pra admitir que o irmão mais velho é melhor do que ele nesses assuntos! – Tenho certeza que ele fará questão de assumir seus negócios pai.

- Eu sei que Itachi é tão inteligente quanto você! Sei também que ele foi treinado lá na Europa pra ser um grande líder. – Dizia o chefão Uchiha degustando o caríssimo vinho tinto que estava em sua taça! – Mas eu sempre quis ver vocês dois trabalhando juntos! – Sasuke revirou os olhos. – Tá certo, ta certo! Sem pressão!

- Querido... Prometa que pensará melhor no assunto! – Diferente de seu pai, Mikoto tinha olhos ternos e serenos. Belos cabelos e olhos negros, pele impecavelmente branca, boca carnuda e sorriso confortante. Sempre chamou atenção masculina apesar de já ter dois filhos, mas isso nunca incomodou Fugaku, muito pelo contrario. Ele se orgulhava de ter uma bela mulher ao seu lado, sentir todos os olhares de inveja em sua direção e, apesar dele também ser um belo homem, sentir-se privilegiado por ela o ter escolhido como marido.

- Tá mãe, eu prometo! – Falou Sasuke sem muita emoção. – Mas vou logo falando que no momento eu não tenho outra razão pra ir pra Universidade a não ser Hyuuga Neji!

- Ora ora! – Fugaku deu uma risada. – Quando é que você vai parar com essa criancice de rivalidade com o Hyuuga?

- Você é não pode falar nada, querido! – Disse a mulher Uchiha rindo do marido! Provavelmente, Sasuke herdou essa rivalidade pelo Hyuuga do pai. Fugaku e Hiashi eram antigos rivais na escola, depois na faculdade e agora nos negócios! Embora eles sigam em ramos diferentes de negócios, os dois são homens de prestígio em todo o Japão.

- Não existe rivalidade entre eu e aquele abutre, pai! – Sasuke sorriu maldoso. – Eu só quero mostrar que eu sou melhor que ele e parar com essas comparações que fazem a nosso respeito. – Não era questão de comparar ou não, o fato era que simplesmente Neji e Sasuke eram muito parecidos.

Os dois são belíssimos homens, na verdade, de acordo com uma votação que fizeram em uma revista, os dois são uns dos garotos mais cobiçados do Japão por serem lindos, inteligentes e ricos. Tanto Neji como Sasuke, também odiavam esse assédio todo! Todas essas garotas vulgares e superficiais que se jogavam aos pés deles jurando amor eterno, não passavam de um bando de interesseiras vulgares. Outro ponto em comum entre eles, é que há dois anos Neji também foi considerado o melhor aluno do Japão quando terminou o ensino médio e entrou em primeiro lugar na universidade de Tókio. Por isso todos estão na expectativa pra que Sasuke faça vestibular pra ver se ele também tira em primeiro lugar.

- E por falar no cão! – Fugaku fez um gesto com a cabeça discretamente para que Sasuke olhasse em direção a entrada do restaurante. Então, o Uchiha mais novo acompanhou o olhar do pai e se surpreendeu ao se deparar com um sorridente Neji parado na porta do local. Ele parecia ta esperando alguém.

No momento que o Hyuuga parou na porta algumas garotas deram um gritinho de felicidade. Parecia um sonho, Hyuuga Neji e Uchiha Sasuke em um mesmo lugar. Mas o Hyuuga não pareceu se importar com isso, na verdade ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ignorar! Tava muito concentrado olhando pra fora do restaurante pra se importar com qualquer outra coisa a sua volta.

Foi quando o sorriso do Hyuuga se alargou mais. Sinceramente, Sasuke estava confuso! Desde que conheceu o Hyuuga, há uns três anos, ele nunca tinha visto o Hyuuga sorri verdadeiramente pra alguém, até agora!

- Obrigada por me esperar, Neji! – Os olhos do herdeiro Uchiha se arregalaram.

- Francamente! – Falou Neji com um sorriso divertido. – Não acredito que você correu isso tudo pra compra um algodão doce! – Neji abriu a porta do restaurante pra garota passar.

- Não deu pra evitar! Eu amo algodão doce! – A garota entrou no restaurante com um belo sorriso satisfeito na face.

Ao entrar, a garota parou a perceber que todos no restaurante a observava. Neji parou ao seu lado encarando friamente todos que os observava. Foi quando o olhar perolado do Hyuuga parou no olhar surpreso do Ichiha mais novo, só então, quando Sasuke percebeu o olhar do Hyuuga nele, Sasuke voltou a respirar. Quando foi que ele tinha prendido a respiração? Talvez no primeiro momento que seus olhos pousaram na belíssima garota que chegou com Neji. Quem era ela? Um anjo? A reencarnação da beleza?

Um garçom foi recebê-los para levá-los a uma mesa, mas antes de Neji ir ele olhou nos olhos do Sasuke e deu um belo sorriso convencido e vitorioso pro Uchiha. Depois ele pôs a mão nas costas da garota ao lado dele e a guiou pra mesa. Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente bem o recado do Hyuuga._ "Droga!"_ Pensou Sasuke. _"Ele percebeu meu olhar pra garota e fez questão de mostrar com quem ela tava!"_

- Sasuke? Você ta me ouvindo? – Uma voz feminina tentava tirá-lo dos seus pensamentos, mas não conseguiu. Por algum motivo Uchiha Sasuke não conseguiu parar de olhar pra aquela garota! Nunca uma beleza chamou tanto a atenção dele e ele estava completamente tentado e vê-la mais de perto, mas cada centímetro do seu corpo o alertava que aquela garota significava problema e dos grandes.

- Bela garota, não filho? – Essas palavras, sim, conseguirão tirar ele de seus pensamentos. Sasuke olhou nos olhos divertidos do pai que tentava esconder um sorriso bebendo o vinho da taça.

- Ta rindo de quê, velho? – O Uchiha mais novo pois a cara emburrada novamente.

- Da sua cara de encantado! – O chefão Uchiha deu uma risada e Sasuke o fuzilou. – Desculpe! Mas é que eu nunca vi você assim antes! – Ele riu novamente.

- E não é pra menos né? – Os dois Uchiha olharam a garota que sorria abertamente sem nem se importar com as pessoas que a olhavam curiosos, inclusive ele. Uma coisa incomodou Sasuke desde o primeiro momento que ela entrou ali: o fato dela, nem por um segundo, ter fixado o olhar no dele. Isso era novidade pra ele que sempre era o centro de olhares femininos, mas parece que ele não causou o mesmo efeito nela.

- Se não me engano... Essa é a herdeira mais velha do Hiashi! – Fugaku falou ainda olhando pra garota. Sasuke voltou a olhar pro pai.

- Eu nem sabia que ele tinha outra filha, fora Hanabi! – Sasuke continuava confuso.

- ^^ É verdade! – Falou Mikoto com um sorriso terno olhando pra garota. – Ela é a cara da mãe dela! – Sasuke olhou pra mãe, confuso. Mikoto sorriu. – Hanna era minha melhor amiga no tempo da faculdade. – E uma duvida começou a martelar em sua cabeça.

- E onde essa garota se escondeu esse tempo todo? – Ele olhava do pai pra mãe na busca de alguma resposta,

- Bom... Não sei bem a história, mas fiquei sabendo que, após a morte da mãe, ela tinha sido mandada pra um internato! – Falou Mikoto um pouco triste, provavelmente lembrando-se da melhor amiga. – Mas fiquei sabendo que há alguma coisa por trás disso, Hiashi era muito apegado a filha pra mandá-la pra um internato, mas nunca ninguém soube o real motivo, Hiashi é influente demais pra deixar a história de "porque a filha teve que ir pra um internato" vazar pela mídia! – Sasuke tava começando a entender melhor essa história, e um certo fato que o fez sorrir.

- Então quer dizer que eles são, somente, primos? – O sorriso do Uchiha se alargou.

- Eu não ficaria tão feliz! Se Hinata voltou, ela provavelmente ta morando com o pai certo? E Neji mora com Hiashi desde que ficou órfão! Ou seja, eles vão ficar o tempo todinho jutos!– O chefão Uchiha riu com um pouco de maldade.

- Verdade! E parece que eles estão se dão muito bem! – Isso Sasuke não podia negar! Por algum motivo Neji parecia bastante feliz ao lado dela, feliz até de mais por está somente jantando com uma prima. Sasuke trincou os dentes. – Querido? Quer me acompanhar enquanto vou falar com a filha da minha amiga? – A principio Sasuke não entendeu, mas não demorou a ficha cair e ele dar um belo sorriso malicioso.

- Com certeza! – Porém, antes de Sasuke levantar de sua cadeira, ouvi-se um enorme barulho do lado de fora do restaurante, chamando atenção de todos que foram pra fora olhar o que tinha acontecido, incluindo Neji e Hinata.

Quando Sasuke chegou do lado de fora, ficou chocado. Um carro tinha se chocado contra a vitrine de um loja ao lado do restaurante que eles estavam. Todos observavam a cena perplexos, o para brisa do carro ficou aos pedaços, mas, fora o motorista, parece que ninguém se feriu gravemente. De onde eles estavam, puderam ver que tinha três pessoas no carro, o motorista, uma mulher e um garoto de aproximadamente cinco anos. Algumas pessoas começaram a cercar o carro pra ajudar a mulher e o garoto, que tinham ferimentos leves, porem o motorista tinha atravessado o para brisas e estava com metade do corpo pro lado de fora e um pedaço de vidro do para brisa enfiado em seu pescoço. Foi então que a mulher, desesperada ao ver, talvez, o marido daquele jeito foi pro lado dele chorando.

- Eu vou tirar isso de você, querido! – Falou a mulher. _"Não! Ela não pode fazer isso! Se ela fizer isso, provavelmente, começará a hemorragia."_ Pensava Sasuke. Ele já estava disposto a impedi-la, mas alguém foi mais rápido que ele.

- Não! Você não pode fazer isso! – Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando viu quem era a pessoa que estava gritando: Hinata. Ela passou por ele indo em direção onde estava o motorista inconsciente.

- Mas ele vai morrer se eu não tirar isso do pescoço dele. – Falou a mulher chorando.

- Não! Ele só vai morrer mais rápido se você tirar isso do pescoço dele agora. – A mulher olhou pra Hinata confusa. – Esse pedaço de vidro é a única coisa que ta contendo a hemorragia! Se você tirar, ele se afogará no próprio sangue! – A mulher arregalou os olhos, arrasada e caiu de joelhos. – Alguém ligue pra ambulância e peçam máxima urgência!

- E quem é você? – A mulher perguntou ainda aos prantos de choro.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora! A prioridade aqui é seu marido! – Hinata deu um sorriso de conforto pra mulher e se voltou pro corpo ensanguentado do homem.

- Você... Você... Pode salva-lo? – Perguntou a mulher desesperada apertando a perna de Hinata. Todos em volta olhavam a cena perplexos. Neji e Sasuke nem piscavam observando cada movimento de Hinata. Hinata suspirou.

- Pelo visto eu não tenho escolha, e nem ele! – Disse Hinata tirando a jaqueta e amarrando-a no quadril, expondo uma cintura fina e seios fartos por baixo daquela camiseta. – Não vai dar tempo a ambulância chegar e a pulsação dele ta diminuindo cada vez mais. Ei vocês! – Hinata apontou pra direção onde estava Neji e Sasuke. – Me ajudem aqui! – E eles foram! Um pouco exitantes e com medo, mas foram! Então Neji, Sasuke e outros homens, delicadamente, quebraram o resto do para brisas e tiraram o homem de lá, o deitando delicadamente no chão. Delicadamente Hinata pôs a jaqueta debaixo da cabeça do homem pra facilitar a respiração dele, que já estava fraca.

-_ "Droga! Ele ta muito mal! Espero que não seja tarde!"_ – Pensava Hinata em voz alta!

- Por favor! – Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram quando o garotinho se ajoelhou ao lado dela e segurou a mão do pai dele. – Ajuda o papai! – Todos observavam a cena, Hinata estava sob muita pressão.

- É pra já! - Ela sorriu pro garoto e ele sorriu de volta. – Agora vá pro lado da sua mamãe! Ela ta precisando de você! Alguém poderia levá-lo? – E Neji já ia levando-o quando Hinata o interrompeu. – Você não! Você vai me ajudar! – Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não quis questionar Hinata. – E vocês, vou precisar de uma tesoura fina, algodão, atadura, caneta e um litro de vodka AGORA!

- Hay! – Sem nem pensar duas vezes as pessoas, donos dos estabelecimentos por perto, obedeceram às ordens de Hinata. Cada vez juntava-se mais platéia ao redor de onde aconteceu o acidente. Todos curiosos pra saber o que tava acontecendo.

- Hinata? Você tem certeza que sabe o que ta fazendo? – Perguntou Neji se ajoelhando ao lado dela. Era notável que até Neji tava tremendo, já Hinata estava impassível! Na verdade ela parecia até calma pra situação por que todos ao redor estavam prendendo a respiração e com medo que o pior acontecesse. – Você pode salva-lo?

- Eu só sei, Neji que se eu não fizer nada... Ele só terá mais cinco ou dez minutos de vida! – Todos ao redor fizeram uma exclamação de surpresa e perplexidade. Hinata ignorou as pessoas em volta.

- Então que dizer que mesmo assim ele vai morrer? – Neji perguntou tentando esconder o medo em sua voz.

- Quer dizer... Que eu posso fazer com que ele viva até ele chegar ao hospital pra fazer a cirurgia! – Neji arregalou os olhos, mas pareceu mais aliviado.

- Então há esperança? – Perguntou Neji. Hinata sorriu confiante.

- Sempre há! – E ela piscou pra ele. Todos em volta pareceram respirar mais aliviados. Quando as pessoas terminaram de trazer o material que Hinata pediu, ela respirou fundo e olhou pro seu assistente. – Ta preparado? – Neji também respirou fundo e falou:

- Não! – Mesmo na situação em que eles estavam, isso fez Hinata sorrir.

- Confie em mim e faça exatamente o que eu mandar, ok? – Neji confirmou só com um gesto de cabeça. – Vamos lá! – Hinata lavou as mãos com vodka e pediu pra Neji desinfetar a tesoura e a caneta com a vodka também.

Durante todo o procedimento que Hinata tava fazendo todos ficaram apreensivos, mas no momento que ela tirou o pedaço de vidro do pescoço do homem, todos pareceram prender a respiração. Começou a sair muito sangue e ela pegou a tesoura pra cortar alguma coisa no pescoço do homem.

- O que diabos você ta fazendo? – Perguntou Neji um pouco tonto com a quantidade de sangue.

- Ué? Tô salvando a vida desse homem! – Hinata poderia ta fazendo mil e uma loucuras ali, mas aquele sorriso passou confiança pra todos que assistiam.

- Eu sei! Mas poderia explicar pra gente o que você ta fazendo? Por que ninguém aqui ta entendendo nada. – Hinata olhou em volta.

- Ok, vou tentar explicar de maneira simples. Imaginemos assim: o ar segui um caminho específico pra entrar e sair dos pulmões: ele entra pelas narinas, atravessa a laringe e segue pela traqueia até alcançar os brônquios, certo? Na traqueia existem anéis cartilaginosos, então quando aquele vidro entrou na garganta desse homem rompeu um desses anéis, ou seja, o ar não pode mais seguir seu curso correto. Por isso ele precisa de um atalho pra levar ar até os pulmões! – A fixa de Sasuke e Neji caiu no mesmo instante, afinal eles eram rapazes inteligentes, mas já pra outras... Hinata tava falando grego.

- Eu já li sobre isso em algum lugar e, se eu não me engano, precisa cortar dois dos anéis, certo? – Sasuke perguntou e finalmente Hinata olhou por mais de um segundo pra ele.

- Você está certo! E é esse segundo anel que eu to tentando romper agora! – Disse Hinata voltando a olhar o corpo e perdeu a cara de perplexidade de Sasuke.

- Mas... Isso é impossível! Não tem como você enxergar esses anéis sem a ajuda de aparelhos! E se por acaso fosse possível, você teria que ter alguma experiência nisso e você não tem cara de ser médica, ou é? – E, por fazer essa pergunta, Sasuke ganhou o melhor presente de todos: um belíssimo sorriso de Hinata.

- Não! Eu não sou médica ainda, mas já fiz isso outra vez, embora tenha sido em um centro cirúrgico, com o material certo! - Sasuke ficou completamente encantado! Quem é essa garota? – Aguente mais um pouquinho senhor, estou quase terminando! Neji, segure aqui pra mim! – Neji abria a fissura no pescoço do homem enquanto Hinata inseria a caneta. Todos ali seguraram o fôlego em expectativa, principalmente Sasuke. – Pronto! – Hinata começou a soprar pelo tubo da caneta e todos respiraram aliviados ao ver o pulmão do homem subir com muita dificuldade. Algumas pessoas até choraram de emoção e alívio! – Ainda é muito cedo pra comemorar! Onde diabos ta essa ambulância que não chega! – Hinata continuava soprado pra dentro do "tubo" e pouco tempo depois a ambulância chegou.

- Qual a situação? – Perguntou um dos médicos descendo rapidamente da ambulância. Mas assim que ele viu o que Hinata tava fazendo ele parou. Hinata pediu pra Neji continuar soprando enquanto ela ia explicar o que estava acontecendo para os médicos.

- Homem, aproximadamente cinqüenta e oito anos, acidente de carro com traqueostomia, aproximadamente 160 de pressão sanguínea, pulso agora instável e declínio bilateral da ausculta respiratória. – Hinata soltou tudo de uma vez.

- Você... – O médico aproximou-se mais do homem desmaiado no chão. – Você fez uma traqueostomia com uma caneta? – O médico parecia perplexo. O que Hinata fez foi tão surpreendente assim? Hinata engoliu em seco. Estava com medo que o médico a repreender-se por ser tão audaciosa e fazer algo arriscado assim no meio da rua.

- Sim! Mas foi a única solução que eu encontrei. – Os dois médicos a olhavam estáticos. – Desculpa! Mas eu juro que eu desinfetei tudo e...

- Você não precisa se desculpar por salvar a vida desse homem! – Falou o outro médico. Hinata encarou surpresa o médico que já estava examinando o homem. – Pelo estado dele, se você não tivesse feito isso ele já estaria morto! Mesmo se a ambulância tivesse chegado a tempo ele provavelmente morreria no caminho do hospital, já que nós não seriamos tão audaciosos como você! – O médico sorriu pra Hinata e ela, finalmente, pode respirar aliviada e deixou que suas pernas fraquejassem, mas Neji a segurou antes que ela caísse no chão. Ele sorriu pra ela.

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso, doutora! – Hinata sorriu de volta para o primo e todos que assistiram a performance dos Hyuugas aplaudiram e comemoraram! Neji lhe estendeu a garrafa de vodka e Hinata aceitou dando um belo gole na bebida mais que merecida.

- Obrigada! – Disse a mulher do homem que Hinata salvou. – Obrigada mesmo! – Hinata sorriu e apertou a mão da mulher.

- Ei, neesan! – O garotinho puxava a blusa de Hinata e ela sorriu e se abaixou pra falar com ele. – Você é incrível! – E ele a abrasou! Hinata sorriu emocionada e o abraçou de volta.

- Vocês dois podem ir entrando na ambulância! – Falou o médico pro garoto e a mãe dele que também estavam feridos e eles foram sem questionar. Depois o médico se aproximou de Hinata e estendeu a mão em cumprimento e Hinata o cumprimentou. – Você realmente foi incrível! – Hinata só sorriu de volta e o homem falou antes de se afastar. – Parabéns Doutora! Você será uma grande médica. E você também foi um ótimo assistente. Parabéns também! – Neji também sorriu e cumprimentou o médico.

Sasuke pôde ver o orgulho que Hinata sentiu em ouvir isso. Ela já era uma grande médica e já salvou sua primeira vítima. _"A sensação que ela deve ta sentindo agora de ver inexplicável"_, pensou Sasuke.

_"Quando será que ele a veria novamente? Tomara que em breve!"_ Ele observava Neji tira a bela Hyuuga do meio daquelas pessoas que se formaram em volta deles, Hinata ainda estava de pernas bambas. Enquanto eles passavam por entre as pessoas todos a parabenizavam. Por um momento Sasuke sentiu inveja! Ele queria saber também como era ser admirado por todos por uma coisa que ele realmente fez, não só por ser bonito._ "Deve ser legal se sentir orgulhoso por algo que se esforçou pra conseguir!"_ Ele pensava ainda olhando o casal se afastar mais e mais. _"Ela vai ser uma grande médica, e eu?"_ e foi nesse momento que Sasuke pensou em algo que jamais passou pela sua cabeça antes, mas naquele momento... Ele sabia exatamente que era isso que ele queria.

- Mãe, Pai, eu me decidi! – Mikoto e Fugaku pararam de observar Hinata e Neji e olharam pro Filho casula.

- Se decidiu em quê filho? – Perguntou Mikoto encarando o filho, confusa. Sasuke abriu um belo sorriu de entusiasmo para os pais!

- Eu vou prestar vestibular pra medicina! – Os olhos de Mikoto e Fugaku se arregalaram e seus queixos foram parar no chão! Sasuke deu um sorriso triunfante e se virou pra encaram a cena do acidente novamente. – E eu também serei um grande médico!

* * *

_**Minna** _

_Ta aí um capitulozinho um pouco sem graça pra vocês, mas de extrema importância pro decorrer da história! _

_**Assim**: reparem que em nenhum momento eu dou a opinião do que Hinata realmente acha sobre cada ocasião que já aconteceu com ela até agora ok?! _

_Não se preocupem que Hinata terá SEUS momentos de glória, mas por enquanto eu só estou adaptando os outros personagens da História. Itachi estar por vim pessoas!_

_Espero que tenham gostado da minha falida tentativa de adaptar uma cena de Gray's Anatomy! (heheheh) Mas... Eu achei legal de escrever porque eu tive que pesquisar um pouco sobre traqueostomia e achei até interessante! ^^_

___ Bom... É isso! _Até... 


	3. Surpresas e Travessuras

_**Capitulo 3**: Surpresas e Travessuras_

- Pai, chegamos! – Hinata chegou à mansão Hyuuga escancarando a porta para Neji poder entrar com as dezenas de sacolas de compras. Ela riu da cara emburrada do primo que, assim que entrou em casa, deixou as sacolas no chão para os empregados levarem para o quarto de Hinata.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram, já estava ficando preocupado! – Hiashi falou do escritório já indo recepcionar a filha e o sobrinho. – Por que vocês demoram tan... – Porém, ele parou estático assim que chegou à sala onde eles se encontravam. Ele olhava de Hinata pra Neji com o olhar espantando e perplexo. Já os dois olhavam pra essa expressão de Hiashi sem entender nada.

- O que foi pai? – Hinata aproximou-se do pai, preocupada. – O senhor ta passando mal? Você...

- ISSO NÃO É HORA PRA SE PREOCUPAR COMIGO HINATA! – Hiashi começou a averiguar centímetro por centímetro do corpo de Hinata. – Você ta banhada em sangue e Neji também! – Agora sim a fixa deles caiu. Então era por isso aquela cara de preocupado! – Vamos! Tenho que levar vocês pro hospital agora! – Hiashi começou a correr pela casa, tropeçando nos móveis, procurando a chave do carro dele.

- Se acalme tio! Se não nós que vamos ter que levá-lo pro hospital! – Neji falou calmamente tirando a sua jaqueta e ajudou Hinata a tirar a dela.

- Como é que eu posso me acalmar Neji? Vocês estão... Estão... Machucados?! – Hiashi estava confuso. Porque mesmo eles estando completamente sujos de sangue, estavam com um sorriso divertido e não pareciam nada machucados.

- Não paizinho! – Hinata sentou o pai na poltrona. – Não estamos machucados! Agora o senhor pode se acalmar. – A jovem Hyuuga piscou pro pai que, finalmente, pareceu se acalmar.

- Mas... Mas se vocês estão bem, por que vocês estão todos sujos de sangue? – Neji e Hinata trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriram. Já o chefão Hyuuga parecia cada vez mais confuso.

- É uma longa história tio, mas primeiro precisamos de um belo banho! – Neji estalou as costas e pescoço pra tirar a tensão de seus ombros

- Concordo com o Neji, pai! Depois de um belo banho eu prometo que conto tudo ao senhor, ta? – Hinata já ia em direção ao quarto quando ouviu a voz do seu pai.

- Então vocês vão me deixar assim? Nessa angustia?

- Só posso adiantá-lo nesse momento tio... Que Hinata é uma heroína! – Neji pôs a mão no topo da cabeça de Hinata e começou a bagunçar o cabelo dela. Mas essas palavras não fizeram a confusão na cabeça de Hiashi sumir, muito pelo contrario. – Tenha só um pouco de paciência! - Foi à vez de Neji piscar pro líder dos Hyuugas.

- E pai... – Hiashi olhou pra filha na esperança que ela dissesse mais algum detalhe sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas... – Eu vou usar sua banheira! – Neji deu uma risada gostosa e Hiashi também não conseguiu evitar sorrir e, aos olhos de quem vê, parecia ter relaxado.

- Ok! Vou mandar uma das empregadas ajudar você! Assim, e a reforma no seu quarto já começou. Já mandei prepararem outro quarto pra você usar por enquanto, depois eu mostro a você qual é, ok? – Hinata correu até o pai e lhe deu um beijo no rosto fazendo Hiashi corar. Hinata sempre foi muito carinhosa com ele, mas ele não tava mais acostumado com demonstrações de afeto tão repentinas. Hanabi só falava o necessário com o pai, na verdade Hiashi não lembra se a filha mais nova já o beijou assim. Afinal desde pequena que a casula é esnobe e não se preocupa em agradar ninguém a não ser Neji.

- Obrigada pai! – Hinata virou as costas e correu de volta pra onde Neji a esperava, mas antes dela começar a subir as escadas ela virou pro pai e falou – O Senhor é o melhor! ^^ - E ela subiu as escadas com Neji ao seu lado e deixando o todo poderoso Hiashi todo bobo.

Por um momento ele achou que não conseguiria segurar as lágrimas, uma emoção forte começou a apertar em seu peito. _"Ela não me odeia"_ pensava Hiashi. Jamais ele sentira tamanha felicidade na vida. Passou esses cinco longos anos já se preparando pra receber o ódio da filha mais velha, porém ela não o odeia e isso fez um peso enorme sair das costas de Hyuuga Hiashi. _"Você viu isso, Hanna? Nossa filha não me odeia!"_ Hiashi tocou o rosto da finada esposa em uma foto em cima da estante. A bela Hyuuga segurava a filha mais velha nos braços e estava tão radiante que Hiashi não segurou e deixou cair uma única lágrima solitária pelo seu rosto pálido, mas não era uma lagrima de tristeza e sim de felicidade. Hiashi pegou a fotografia admirando as belas mulheres na foto. _"Não se preocupe querida! Eu prometo a você que vou compensar os cinco anos perdidos longe da nossa Hinata e ela será muito feliz! Nunca mais vou deixá-la se afastar de mim."_

* * *

Hanabi, naquela noite, não desceu pra jantar, mas na opinião de ambos que estavam á mesa, o jantar nunca esteve tão completo. Hinata não conseguiu comer seu precioso sushi e reclamava a cada cinco minutos disso fazendo com que todos rissem da cara emburrada dela. Ela mal tinha chegado e já tinha conquistados todos naquela casa, do porteiro à cozinheira, que se colocaram a disposição de Hinata pra tudo e a qualquer momento.

Naquela mesma noite, depois do jantar, quando eles estavam na sala assistindo qualquer coisa na Tv, uma empregada veio anunciar que eles tinham uma visita e quando a visita entrou na sala...

- Quando me disseram que uma bela garota tinha feito uma traqueostomia com uma caneta... Eu só conseguir pensar em uma garota que teria coragem e que conseguiria fazer isso! – Uma bela mulher de seios fartos e cabelos dourados entrou na sala sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta de Hiashi se ela poderia ou não entrar. Hiashi, Neji e Hinata encararam a bela mulher que sorria pra jovem Hyuuga de olhos perolados. Hinata, a principio, parecia um pouco surpresa, mas não demorou a abrir um belo sorriso ao reconhecer a loira a sua frente. – E pelo visto eu estou certa não é Doutora Hyuuga? – O sorriso de Hinata se alargou e ela correu pra abraçar a mulher que ela não via ha algum tempo.

- Tsunade-sama! – Tsunade também sorriu e correspondeu o abraço da garota Hyuuga.

- Então você, finalmente, voltou pra gente! – Não foi bem uma pergunta, mas Hinata acenou com a cabeça. Tsunade segurou forte nos ombros da garota, como se fosse pra confirmar que ela realmente tava ali na sua frente. – Conheço duas pessoas que ficaram muito felizes em vê-la! – Hinata abriu um sorriso, como se soubesse exatamente bem de quem Tsunade estava falando.

- Como assim "voltou pra gente"? – Hiashi puxou Hinata dos braços de Tsunade. – Ela voltou pra mim! – Uma veia saltou da testa de Tsunade. – E que história é essa de traqueostomia? Hinata acabou de chegar ao Japão, você se confundiu!

- Talvez! – Tsunade sorriu sinicamente olhando do Hyuuga mais velho pra mais nova. – E então Hinata, eu me confundi? – Por um momento Hinata excitou em responder. Todos que estavam na sala olhavam pra Hinata esperando uma resposta, mas a Hyuuga simplesmente baixou a cabeça e ficou um tempo encarando o chão.

- Eu... – Hinata sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto seu pai ansiava que ela assumisse os negócios da família, embora ele soubesse a total falta de talento que a primogênita tinha para os negócios, mas mesmo assim ele nunca desistiu de vê-la assumir a presidência das empresas de advocacia Hyuuga porque, mesmo sem Hinata ter talento algum pra advogar, Hiashi sabia que Neji estaria ao lado dela pra tudo.

- Hinata? – Hiashi chamou a atenção da filha que permanecia de cabeça baixa. – Olhe pra mim! – Ela obedeceu a ordem do pai imediatamente. O rosto de Hiashi estava impassível como sempre, embora houvesse um quê de serenidade nos seus olhos. Ele pôs as mãos no ombro da filha. – Não ouse em mentir pra mim! – Os olhos que antes transmitia insegurança, agora brilhavam com determinação. Hinata nunca mentira pro pai, então essa não seria a primeira vez.

- Não pai! Tsunade-sama não se confundiu! Fui eu! Eu salvei a vida de um homem hoje! – Embora Hinata tivesse com medo da reação do pai, ela não desviou o olhar do dele e Hiashi permaneceu firme também a encarando.

- Bom... Isso explica o porquê de você chegar coberta de sangue em casa hoje! – Hiashi sorriu beijando no topo da cabeça da filha. – Nossa, eu realmente fiquei preocupado. – Hinata ficou confusa, então ela chegou à conclusão que o seu pai não tinha entendido direito a situação.

- Pai... Acho que agente precisa ter uma conversa séria sobre o futuro que o senhor planejou pra mim! – E mais uma vez Hinata baixou a cabeça diante da presença poderosa que seu pai exercia naquele lugar. Não era a toa que Hyuuga Hiashi era o melhor e o maior no que fazia. Sua presença majestosa já era mais que suficiente pra todos baixarem a cabeça diante dele.

- Claro que precisamos! E esse é o momento certo! Vamos sentar! – A mais nova não tava entendendo nada, seu pai à estava guiando pra sala de visitas e Neji e Tsunade também os acompanhava.

- Você tem certeza que quer ter essa conversa na frente de todos, pai? – Hiashi a olhou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Eu... Eu estou nervosa! – Hinata sussurrou e Hiashi sorriu, sentando-a ao seu lado no sofá.

- Não há motivos pra você ficar nervosa, minha filha! – Tsunade e Neji também sentaram e observavam a cena entre pai e filha. – Eu só acabei de confirmar o que eu já sabia! – Hinata estava cada vez mais confusa. Ela olhou pra Neji que parecia tão confuso quanto ela, depois olhou pra Tsunade que sorria confiante.

- Como assim, pai? Eu não to entendendo nada! O que eu preciso dizer é que... – Hiashi alargou o sorriso e segurou as mãos da filha.

- Antes de você falar qualquer coisa, primeiro me escute! – Por mais que Hinata quisesse falar, ela tava curiosa pra saber o que o pai tinha a dizer, então achou melhor esperar. - Há um pouco mais de dois anos essa senhora, que está a sua frente, veio me fazer uma visita bastante inesperada. Afinal, o quê a diretora da Universidade de Tókio iria querer comigo? A principio pensei que ela já tivesse de olho em garantir que Neji iria pra Universidade, mas não era só a Neji que ela queria garantir que iria pra Universidade dela, ela também queria garantir a sua! Mas não foi isso que me surpreendeu, afinal, embora Tsunade não tivesse chegado a conhecer você, você e Neji sempre tiveram fama de Gênios, então era normal as faculdades pelo mundo cobiçarem vocês dois, por isso não me surpreendi. O que de fato me deixou sem fala, foi quando Tsunade disse pra que curso ela queria que você fosse. – Agora sim a fixa de Hinata tinha caído e ela olhou pra loira com um sorriso.

- Hiashi não acreditou em mim quando eu disse do seu fantástico talento pra medicina, na verdade ele chegou até a me chamar de "velha louca"! – Tsunade estava com um sorriso de vitória.

- E, como resposta, você me deu um tapa na cara! – O chefão Hyuuga também sorriu alisando a face que foi estapeada. Hinata sorriu divertida com a situação. Ela nunca imaginaria o poderoso Hiashi apanhando pra uma mulher, embora ela conhecesse outras pessoas bastante importantes que morriam de medo da mesma.

- Enfim, no dia que eu vi você pela primeira vez na conferencia internacional de medicina na America, eu vim aqui falar com seu pai. Contei pra ele algumas coisas que sabia sobre você, o porquê você estava em um congresso de medicina mesmo estando em um colégio interno pra jovens delinqüentes, enfim, mas ele realmente só acreditou em mim quando eu mostrei uma foto sua a ele. – A loira mantinha o sorriso vitorioso.

- Mas você tinha que entender meu lado, nunca que eu imaginaria uma filha minha tendo talento pra medicina se eu mesmo detesto hospital, e Neji nem se fala né? – Hiashi piscou pro sobrinho que corou levemente e desviou o olhar dele.

- Sério? Pois Neji se saiu muito bem como meu assistente hoje, embora ele tivesse tremendo um pouquinho. – Hinata sorriu docemente pro primo.

- Mas não era pra menos né? Foi a primeira vez que vi um pescoço por dentro, e sem falar na quantidade de sangue! – Neji tentava encontrar uma desculpa por está tremendo tanto, porém sem muito sucesso. Todos sorriram do rosto corado do jovem de olhos perolados. – Mas tio... Eu posso fazer uma pergunta ao senhor?

- Claro que pode!

- É que... Por que o senhor não me contou que tinha recebido notícias sobre a Hinata? Se o senhor sabia o quanto eu também estava ansioso e desesperado por notícias dela? – Depois dessa pergunta do sobrinho, Hiashi não conseguiu encará-lo e nem encarar Hinata, então ele simplesmente baixou a cabeça.

- Você... Acreditaria em mim que eu não contei nada a você por medo? – Todos pareciam confusos, então Hiashi sorriu levemente corado. – Tsunade tinha me dito que no ano seguinte ela iria novamente e quando ela me disse isso eu comecei a fazer diversos planos pra ir vê-la, mesmo que fosse só por um dia, mas quando eu comecei a pensar no que eu diria a ela quando a visse... Eu simplesmente não consegui! Eu tinha medo que quando Hinata me visse ela me desprezasse por não ter lutado mais pra tirá-la daquele lugar, tinha medo que ela me odiasse, então eu não consegui!

- Isso não explica o porquê o senhor não me contou! – Neji estava inquieto!

- Por que você não desistiria de me convencer a ir até ela! Você teria insistido nisso até eu ir, e do jeito que eu também queria vê-la não seria muito difícil de me convencer, mas eu não podia vê-la, se nós a víssemos com certeza teríamos trazido ela de volta à força e acabaríamos presos, então achei melhor esperar! – O sorriso divertido e envergonhado de Hiashi, fez todos naquela sala sorrirem também.

- É... Acho que o senhor tem razão! – Hinata sorriu docemente pro primo e Neji retribuiu o sorriso. Ele parecia menos inquieto agora, afinal seu tio tinha razão. Ele teria ido até o inferno se soubesse que poderia ver Hinata, mesmo que fosse de longe, mesmo que fosse somente por uma hora, mas ele teria ido.

- Mas e então Doutora Hyuuga – Tsunade levantou e foi até a herdeira. – Você vai ou não fazer o vestibular pra medicina? – Hinata tirou os olhos perolados dos olhos castanhos da loira e olhou profundamente nos olhos perolados do pai. Hiashi sorriu pra filha apertando forte sua mão e beijando sua testa.

- Não vou privar você de ser feliz Hinata, você já ficou presa por tempo demais! – Hinata ficou bastante feliz ao ouvir essas palavras do pai, então no mesmo instante ela beijou as mãos do pai aceitando sua bênção e se levantou pra apertar a mão de Tsunade.

- Com certeza vou, Tsunade-sensei!

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, o próprio Hiashi foi levar a filha ao quarto temporário que ela ocuparia enquanto o seu quarto estava em reforma, porém quando Hiashi já estava em sua cama ainda bastante pensativo sobre tudo que estava acontecendo, ouviu alguém abrir a porta do seu quarto.

- Pai? – Hinata pôs apenas a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Hinata? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hiashi sentou-se dando permissão pra que a jovem Hyuuga entrasse e, apôs um segundo de hesitação, ela entrou. Ela parecia ta perturbada com alguma coisa, em nenhum momento ela olhou nos olhos do pai. Hiashi começou a ficar preocupado. – Ta sem sono? – Ele fez um gesto chamando a filha pra sentar ao seu lado e ela foi ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Na verdade eu... – Ela sentou-se ao lado do pai e, finalmente, olhou profundamente em seus olhos. – Eu não conseguiria dormir sem antes falar com o senhor! – Hiashi cada vez ficava mais confuso. – Eu... Eu vim te pedir desculpas!

- O que? Pedir-me desculpa? Pelo o quê?

- Por destruir seu sonho! Por não poder cumpri o futuro que o senhor me prometeu! Por não poder ser sua herdeira! Eu... Eu sinto muito! – Hinata apertava as mãos com força e mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Do que você ta falando? – Hinata levantou a cabeça pra olhar pro pai. Ela ia explicar novamente, mas o Hiashi a interrompeu. – Hinata, não importa o que você faça ou o caminho que você decida seguir, você sempre será minha herdeira! Você é minha primogênita! Você é minha filha e eu amo você mais que tudo nessa vida! Não vou negar que eu nunca imaginei que teria uma filha médica, mas você não sabe o orgulho que eu senti quando Tsunade disse do seu talento, o orgulho que senti quando ouvi da sua boca a noticia que você salvou a vida de alguém. – Os olhos de Hinata estavam marejados. – Vou te contar um segredo Hina, sua mãe sempre soube que você seria médica! – Hinata arregalou os olhos. – É sério! Sempre que ela via você cuidando dos seus coleguinhas ou de algum animal machucado que você encontrava na rua e trazia aqui pra cuidar deles, ela soube que suas mãos tinham sido feitas pra cuidar e não para os negócios! – Dessa vez Hinata não segurou as lágrimas, porém Hiashi não deixou que elas caíssem. – Hanna estaria tão orgulhosa de você, Hinata! Tudo que você fazia era motivo de orgulho pra ela, imagina se ela pudesse te ver agora! – Hinata se jogou nos braços do seu pai e se abraçaram com força.

- Obrigada pai! Você não sabe o quando me sinto aliviada em ouvir isso! – Hiashi separou-se um pouco da filha e segurou em seu rosto olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- E nunca mais diga que você destruiu meu sonho, porque você é o nosso sonho que virou realidade, meu e da sua mãe! Você é minha vida e você foi à vida da sua mãe, e isso já é o futuro que ela te prometeu, afinal você ta viva! Então nunca mais diga uma besteira desta! Você e nossa filha e minha herdeira! – Hinata limpou as lágrimas e confirmou com a cabeça. Prometeu solenemente pra ela mesma que jamais seria fraca novamente. E, naquela noite, Hinata adormeceu nos braços de seu pai, sentindo-se depois de muito tempo completa.

* * *

Já Neji, que viu Hinata sair de mancinho do quarto temporário e ir ao quarto de Hiashi, a seguiu e ouviu toda a conversa atrás da porta. Esse tipo de comportamento não era de seu feitio, mas se tratando de Hinata ele teria de quebrar algumas regras. Afinal, tudo em Hinata ainda era um mistério pra ele e ele tava cada vez mais ansioso pra descobrir cada detalhe do passado dela e ele iria descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde! Na opinião dele esse ar misterioso em torno dela só a deixava mais tentadora. Neji sentia excitado só de está na presença da prima, não só pelo corpo tentador da mesma, e sim por suas atitudes! Ela tava diferente demais, mulher demais e experiente demais. Pelo o que será que ela passou pra ter se tornado assim? Ou talvez ele estivesse imaginando tudo isso e ela ainda fosse a mesma garotinha inocente de cinco anos atrás? Com certeza ele descobriria isso com o tempo.

Ao girar a maçaneta e entrar no seu quarto, ainda distraído por tantos pensamentos, sentiu um corpo quente e nu juntar-se ao seu corpo. Neji estava só de bermuda por isso sentiu a excitação dos seios fartos em suas costas. Instantaneamente um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. Duas mãos começaram a acariciar seu abdômen o fazendo arrepiar. Então uma voz bastante sensual e uma respiração quente próximo ao seu pescoço fizeram Neji voltar a ser o mesmo Neji de um dia atrás, antes de Hinata chegar: Um Cafajeste!

- Pensei que você não viria mais! Já estava pensando em ir me divertir com meu amiguinho vibratório! – Era impossível não ficar excitado! Afinal, Neji é um homem e a mulher que lhe abraçava por trás e lhe acariciava em cada centímetro do seu corpo era, simplesmente, belíssima, gostosa e insaciável. Instintivamente ele virou prendendo a mulher, completamente nua, na parede.

- Acho que seu amiguinho vibratório não daria conta de você! – Um sorriso safado pintou no rosto do Hyuuga e a mulher em seus braços estremeceu de prazer ao ouvir aquela voz grossa e firme em seu ouvido.

- Você é o único que dá conta de mim, querido! Por isso é sempre com você que eu venho brincar! – Os lábios úmidos da mulher eram um convite nada discreto para serem beijados, Neji sorriu sarcástico atendendo ao pedido mudo da garota que sorriu maliciosa na expectativa. O garoto a beijou com uma força desnecessária, do jeito que ela gostava. Levou-a á cama ainda a beijando com volúpia e caindo em cima dela, isso a deixou extasiada! O peso do corpo daquele homem sobre o dela era o que mais lhe satisfazia! Era o que ela mais sentia falta quando ele estava longe, mas naquele momento, ele era somente dela e de mais ninguém.

- Neji-san! – Ela sussurrava o nome dele entre gemidos o excitando cada vez mais. Os olhos de ambos brilhando intensamente de prazer. Neji desfrutava minimamente de cada detalhe do corpo que lhe era oferecido, "e que corpo" pensava Neji. Pele branca e macia como seda, seios fartos, coxas grosas e bunda firme e durinha. Perfeito em todos os sentidos e ângulos. Ela, simplesmente, era perfeita fisicamente, mas só fisicamente mesmo. Mas embora ele soubesse que a garota que estava em seus braços, nesse momento, fosse bastante vulgar pra entrar em seu quarto a essa hora da noite, ele sabia que seria bastante difícil encontrar outra garota que lhe satisfizesse como essa. E com certeza Neji já teve varias garotas em sua vida sexual, mas nunca nenhuma lhe proporcionou tanto prazer.

As mãos delicadas dela desciam vagarosamente pelo abdômen dele até chegar à barra do short e acaricia-lhe a área sensível entre suas pernas e esse toque o fez soltar um rangido entre os dentes serrados. Ela com certeza sabia como o enlouquecer. Em um movimento rápido ele a pôs por cima e ficou um tempo abobalhado olhando aquele corpo todo a sua mercê. Ela sorriu por saber que seu corpo agradava tanto ao homem que ela tanto ama e que, se ele pedisse, seria até sua escrava sexual pelo resto da vida. Foi a vez da garota desfrutar do corpo que lhe era oferecido e ela, literalmente, mordeu, lambeu e chupou cada parte do corpo do belíssimo homem a sua frente, fazendo o mesmo ir ao delírio. Ela quase nunca se importava em sentir prazer, tudo que ela queria, tudo que a satisfazia, era saber que Neji estava gostando, que ela podia o levar a nuvens, e só isso pra ela que importava. Ela tinha tamanha obsessão por Neji, que ele já tinha se tornado uma espécie de vício dos mais perigosos possíveis, que ela até mataria só pra tê-lo sempre por perto!

Quando Neji já não agüentava mais e já estava no ponto de explodir, ele inverteu as posições e novamente ficou por cima. A essa altura ela também já estava 100% pronta pra recebê-lo. Ela molhada e ele sentindo o sangue pulsar por todo o membro, na expectativa evidente. E sem pudor algum Neji entrou na garota, os dois soltando gemidos de prazer. Seus corpos já estavam banhados de suor. Neji continuava com as investidas e a garota arranhava suas costas sem pudor algum, a respiração de ambos estava cada vez mais descompassada. Cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo. Do jeito que Neji gostava e do jeito que a garota passou a gostar.

A garota já tinha tido o orgasmo quando Neji teve o dele. Ele permaneceu dentro dela esperando os tremores em seu corpo passar e sua respiração voltar ao normal. Quando Neji virou pro lado e saiu de dentro da garota, ela foi pra cima dele lambendo do seu peitoral até chegar ao nódulo da orelha do rapaz absorvendo o gosto salgado do suor dele e se deliciando com isso.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir! – Neji levantou-se, nu, e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, abandonado o calor feminino.

- Obrigada por brincar comigo hoje de novo, Neji-san! – A sensação de abandono que ficou na garota apôs Neji deixá-la transformou em malicia. Ela não sabia ainda o porquê esperava algum gesto de carinho de Neji apôs o sexo, isso só a fazia se sentir cada vez mais abandonada pelo homem que ela ama. Ela caminhou até ele lhe roubando um selinho e depois foi até sua camisola que estava no chão. – Espero que possamos brincar logo em breve.

- Você ama uma brincadeira arriscada não é? – A garota voltou a encarar os olhos perolados e lhe sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não! Eu amo brincar com você, não importa como ou onde! Você é minha brincadeira preferida! – Neji então abriu um sorriso de pura malícia e escárnio. Ela já estava quase do lado de fora do quarto quando ela ouviu a voz de Neji.

- Quando é que você vai aprender... Que você que é minha brincadeira hein, Hanabi? – Neji olhou diretamente nos olhos perolados da prima mais nova.

- E quando é que você vai aprender que eu não me importo em ser seu brinquedo, querido primo?

* * *

No dia seguinte, Neji acordou mais cedo que de costume pra um dia de férias. Mas ele não podia mais esperar pra poder ficar na presença de Hinata novamente. Ele tinha passado a noite tendo sonhos nada inocentes envolvendo a prima mais velha e quando acordou teve que tomar uma ducha fria pra tirar certos pensamentos da cabeça, porém foi em vão. Ele precisava vê-la o mais rápido possível ou iria explodir. Não que ele tivesse a intenção de sequestra-la e arrastá-la pra sua cama, mas que ele passou a noite bolando um plano pra isso ele passou. O próprio Neji tava estranhando essa atração que ele tinha adquirido pela prima, talvez fosse só pelo fato dela está envolta por mistérios ou pelo fato dela ser tão meiga e ao mesmo tempo conseguir excitá-lo só com um toque.

- Ohayo, Tio! – Neji sentou-se a mesa ao lado do tio e não escondeu o descontentamento por Hinata não está ali.

- Ohayo! – Hiashi respondeu tirando os olhos do jornal e olhando pro sobrinho, não demorou pra ele notar que Neji estava incomodado com algo e não foi nada difícil o perspicaz chefe dos Hyuugas descobrir do que se tratava. Hiashi sorriu. – Hinata saiu cedinho com Kiba pra ir passear com o cachorro dele! – Neji corou ao perceber que estava ao transparente em suas reações, isso só fez Hiashi sorrir mais por saber que ele estava certo. – Na verdade, aquele garoto madrugou aqui! Vou ter que aturar isso novamente é? – Hiashi tentou não deixar transparecer o ciúme aparente que ele tinha pela filha mais velha, mas foi completamente inútil porque Neji sorriu sarcástico.

- É! Bonita do jeito que sua filhinha está... Vai chover marmanjo aqui em casa! – Neji mantinha o sorriso metidinho no rosto e Hiashi arqueou uma sobrancelha. Por mais que ele soubesse que o quê o sobrinho disse era verdade, ele também não podia deixar de tirar uma com a cara dele.

- E você vai ficar bem com isso, Neji-chan? – Hiashi tratou de colocar um sorriso irônico no rosto enquanto uma veia saltava da testa de Neji por ouvir aquele maldito sufixo junto ao seu nome.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada, nada! – Hiashi voltou a ler o jornal. – Só que lembro-me de alguém dizer que casaria com ela e tal, mas como ela ta mais velha, mais bonita e mais madura com certeza não vai mais quere casar com você né? – Hiashi tentava conter o sorriso. – Ela deve encontrar alguém melhor! – Neji fuzilou o tio com o olhar,ele não deixaria que seu orgulho fosse abalado.

- Primeiramente agente era criança quando eu à pedi em casamento! Ela não deve nem se lembrar disso, nós já somos bem grandinhos agora. E em segundo lugar, tenho certeza que ela não encontrará um partido melhor que eu! – Neji sorriu convencido, já Hiashi voltou a encará-lo.

- Hã? Então quer dizer que você não tem mais interesse algum na minha filha? – Hiashi se inclinou pra perto de Neji e Neji desviou o olhar muito envergonhado.

- N-não vou negar que Hinata é belíssima, mas tenho certeza que ela não leva em consideração um pedido feito a uns seis anos trás! – Neji massageava a nuca tentando disfarçar qualquer tensão em sua voz e em nenhum momento olhou nos olhos do tio.

- Isso não respondeu a minha pergunta! –_ "Droga"_ pensou Neji! Ele não conseguiria mentir pro maior advogado desse país, mas também não podia dizer pro homem que o criou e que ele idolatra que passou a noite tendo sonhos eróticos com a filha preferida dele. Ele estava em um beco sem saída, até...

- Neji-sama? A Sta. Mitsashi está aguardando o senhor – Uma empregada entrou na cozinha o anunciando e Neji nunca se sentiu tão aliviado na vida. Neji imediatamente se levantou e encontrou o sorriso sarcástico do tio.

- Desculpe tio! Não posso deixar Tenten esperando! Depois terminamos nossa conversa!

- Não precisa! Já tenho a minha resposta! – Hiashi se levantou da mesa deixando Neji pasmado e corado pra trás! Mas isso fez Neji sorri. Não era pra ele está surpreso, afinal ele já mora com o tio há nove anos e nunca, repito, nunca conseguiu contar alguma mentira pro tio. No começo bem que Neji tentou, mas quando ele viu que era impossível, desistiu de tentar! Então pelo fato de nunca Neji ter tentado mentir pro tio era óbvio que o chefe Hyuuga perceberia logo de cara que ele tava escondendo algo. Isso só fez a admiração que Neji sente pelo tio crescer mais e um dia Neji seria igual a ele.

O resto do dia passou se arrastando. Já eram 19h:57m e nada de Hinata chegar! Não que Neji estivesse contando os segundos pra vê-la_ (Longe disso! ¬¬)_, mas é porque aquela garota mau tinha chegado na cidade e já passou o dia fora de casa. Tudo bem que ela ligou pro Hiashi avisando que iria almoçar com a família de Kiba, mas até uma hora dessas? Até Tenten que tinha vindo à mansão Hyuuga só pra conhecê-la, porque não aguentava mais de curiosidade, já tinha desistido e ido embora prometendo voltar amanhã pra conhecê-la.

Neji a cada cinco segundos olhava pela janela do seu quarto em direção ao portão principal da mansão Hyuuga e nada de Hinata chegar. _"Se ela não chegar em cinco minutos eu vou atrás dela!" _pensava Neji. Porém, parece que lendo seus pensamentos, o carro da família Inuzuka tinha acabado de aparecer em seu campo de visão. Neji tava pra pular pela janela pra ver se Hinata realmente tava dentro daquele carro, mas não demorou pra figura majestosa e risonha de sua prima descer do carro. Delicadamente ela cumprimentou o Sr. E a Sra. Inuzuka e depois Kiba a trouxe até a porta principal da mansão. _"Esse cachorro! Quem ele pensa que é pra abraçar uma Hyuuga desse jeito?" _pensava Neji. Assim que Kiba saiu e Hinata entrou em casa, Neji entrou em um dilema: Ir ou não ir correndo atrás dela? Por mais que por dentro ele tivesse com vontade de correr pra vê-la, ele não podia. Ele não podia deixar de lado seu tão precioso orgulho, afinal ele nunca tinha corrido atrás de mulher nenhuma em sua vida, mas por outro lado ele nunca sentiu tanta necessidade da presença de uma pessoa como ele sentiu de Hinata. Então ele decidiu deixar só um pouco do seu orgulho e desceu pra vê-la.

- Por que eu abriria uma exceção pra você? – Hiashi estava no celular com cara de poucos amigos, já Hinata tinha se jogado no sofá pondo a cabeça do colo de seu pai. – Ok! Esteja aqui em uma hora! – E Hiashi desligou o celular sem nem se despedir.

- Problemas? – Perguntou Hinata olhando nos olhos de seu pai que não parecia muito feliz.

- Nada que seu pai não possa resolver! – Ele beijou na testa da filha e se levantou. – Se vocês me derem licença! – E Hiashi saiu deixando somente os jovens Hyuugas na sala. Hinata sorriu pro primo e o mesmo sorriu de volta pra ela. Etntão Neji substituiu o lugar de Hiashi e Hinata deitou a cabeça no colo do primo.

- Teve um dia interessante? – Neji perguntou aconchegando os braços no encosto do sofá. Hinat sorriu.

- Tive sim! – E ela realmente parecia radiante. – O tio e a tia Inuzuka ainda são loucos por mim! – Ela começou a contar como tinha sido seu dia, mas Neji tava mais preocupado em observar cada movimento que a morena fazia com os lábios. Em observar a pele branca. A cascata negra azulada que eram os cabelos dela repousavam sobre as pernas dele. Neji sentiu altamente tentado em tocar naqueles cabelos, sentir a textura deles. Eles pareciam tão macios e sedosos. Que cheiro será que eles tinham? Provavelmente cheirariam a Uva. Foi aí que ele não resistiu mais e passou os dedos por dentro dos cabelos dela. Eles realmente eram macios como ele imaginava, quer dizer, são mais macios do que ele imaginava. E se Hinata se surpreendeu ou estranhou o fato dele está alisando seus cabelos, ela não deixou transparecer. Continuou falando animadamente tudo o que tinha acontecido, na verdade ela até se aconchegou melhor no colo dele, então ele entendeu isso como um sinal de "pode continuar" e foi isso que ele fez. Cada vez aprofundando mais os dedos no cabelo dela e quando ele finalmente criou coragem, levou uma mexa do cabelo dela ao seu nariz e mais uma vez ele tava certo. O cabelo de Hinata tinha um cheiro doce de uva e isso fez ele sorrir. - ... E o seu, Neji? – Hinata perguntou tirando Neji de seus devaneios. – Como foi seu dia?

- Ah... – Neji já tinha voltado ao mundo real. – Nada de mais! Queria ter tomado banho de piscina hoje, mas como eu não queria ir sozinho e minha prima decidiu passar o dia na rua... Eu não fui! – Hinata abriu um belo sorriso!

- Ué! Agora eu to em casa!

- É! Mas agora é tarde! Já são mais de oito horas da noite. – Disse Neji com a cara emburrada.

- E o que é que tem? – Hinata se levantou e piscou pra Neji. – Só me dê cinco minutos pra botar um biquíni! – E ela correu escada a cima deixando Neji confuso lá em baixo. _"Ela ta falando sério?"_ pensava Neji. Ele sorriu. _"Quer saber? Que se dane!"_ Neji também correu pro quarto dele e também pôs um calção de banho. _"Essa garota só pode ser doida, mas eu é que não vou ligar pro que é certo ou não quando uma bela mulher me chama pra tomar banho de Piscina a noite, só nós dois!"_.

Neji já estava na sala esperando-a quando a mesma apareceu no topo da escada deixando o queixo de Neji no chão. Que Hinata tem o corpo lindo, isso ele sempre soube, mas vê-la naquele momento só de biquíni na sua frente o deixou pasmado. Hinata estava com um biquíni preto com detalhes prateado em completo contraste com sua pele e ao mesmo tempo combinado perfeitamente com a cor de seus olhos. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e ela tava com uma canga também preta bem curtinha amarrada em seu quadril. Sem sombra de dúvidas o corpo de Hinata era mil vezes mais bonito e desenvolvido que o de Hanabi. Hinata tinha seios maiores, cintura e abdômen mais bem feitos e coxas mais torneadas. O que fez Neji pensar: _Será que Hinata malhava lá?_ Não é possível ela ter pernas tão... Tão... Belas sem nunca ter malhado. Ele lembraria de perguntar isso a ela.

- E então? Nós vamos ou não? – Hinata agora tava com um sorriso metidinho no rosto. _"Será que eu tava com tanta cara de bobo assim?"_ pensava Neji corando levemente e levando a mão a nuca pra disfarçar. Hinata se aproximou mais dele e pôs uma das mãos no peito desnudo de Neji o fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer o corpo dele. – Você também tem um corpo muito bonito! O que foi que aconteceu com aquele magrelo? – Isso fez Neji sorrir e colocar novamente um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

- O mesmo que aconteceu com a Hinata gordinha: Academia! – Hinata abriu mais o sorriso e seguiu pra piscina com Neji ao seu lado.

- Quem disse que eu fiz academia? – Ela tirou a canga e deixou-a ao lado da piscina.

- Acho que está meio óbvio! – Neji apontou pra todo o corpo de Hinata que sorriu e pulou na piscina.

- Pois você está enganado! – Falou Hinata assim que submergiu. Neji pulou logo em seguida, submergindo bem em frente a ela.

- Não que eu não acredite no poder da mãe natureza, mas tenho certeza que ela não faria isso tudo aqui sozinha! – Hinata deu uma risada gostosa e Neji a acompanhou.

- Há cinco anos atrás eu jamais iria cogitar a possibilidade de você elogiar meu corpo!

- Há cinco anos atrás eu nem sabia o que era um corpo bonito! – Eles riram novamente.

- Acho que era por isso que você gostava de mim! – Falou a jovem Hyuuga.

- Não... Eu era apaixonado pelo seu sorriso! – Hinata corou e sorriu levemente. – E isso não mudou muito! Na verdade... Tá bem mais bonito que da última vez que eu o vi. – Hinata parecia que tinha gostado do que ouviu, então Neji decidiu complementar mais ainda. – Igual a outras partes do seu corpo.

- Literalmente, eu lutei muito pra perder uns quilinhos. – Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hinata sorriu. – Até que eu tentei começar a malhar na academia lá do reformatório, mas musculação não foi muito minha praia, então comecei a treinar luta! – Neji ficou nitidamente surpreso.

- Sério? – Hinata confirmou com um aceno e um sorriso. – Você não tem cara de quem sabe lutar, e eu não sabia que em reformatório tinha aula de luta.

- E não tem! Só que em um reformatório você não encontra muitas amigas mulheres então tive vários amigos homens que me ajudaram a me tornar forte! Lá era um lugar bastante perigoso e os meninos temiam pela minha segurança. Eles diziam que eu aparentava ser tão fraca que quebraria a qualquer momento. – Hinata olhava pro nada, estava bastante nostálgica, mas logo seu olhar voltou pra Neji. – Então foi assim que eu aprendi Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai e Krav Magá! – Neji arregalou os olhos. Ele parecia incrédulo e Hinata gargalhou. – É sério! Em cinco anos dá pra aprender muita coisa!

- Eu sei! Mas eu juro que não consigo imaginar você lutando.

- E você, Neji-nii? Luta alguma coisa?

- É claro que sim! Que espécie de homem você acha que eu sou? Também luto Jiu-Jitsu! – Os olhos de Hinata brilharam e, do nada, ela saiu da piscina, amarrando a canga de volta no quadril.

- Pois vamos lutar! Ai eu mostro pra você como eu fiquei forte! – Ela tava com um sorriso triunfante e já começava a alongar só que Neji permaneceu dentro da piscina com um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

- Eu não vou lutar com você!

- Por que? – Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e ficou com a cara emburrada.

- Porque você é uma mulher! – Neji mantinha o sorriso metido, já Hinata o fuzilava com o olhar. Pelo visto ela odiava esse tipo de preconceito, mas por algum motivo pouco tempo depois ela pôs um sorriso mais sínico que o dele no rosto.

- Entendo! E perder pra uma mulher seria demais pro seu orgulho inabalável, né? – Uma veia saltou da testa de Neji. _"Com quem essa garota pensa que ta falando?"_ penava ele. Provavelmente aquelas palavras já foram demais pro orgulho dele.

- Eu só não quero machucar você!

- Tudo bem, Neji! Eu realmente entendo! – Hinata falou ironicamente deixando Neji mais puto ainda.

- Se é assim que você que, então não vou me responsabilizar por manchas rochas que aparecerem no seu corpo! – Neji já ia se preparando pra sir da piscina, porém Hinata lhe deu as costas.

- Não, agora eu perdi a vontade! – Ela piscou sinicamente pra ele e começou a caminhar, porém...

- Ah não! Agora nós vamos lutar! – Neji já estava fora da piscina e começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção a Hinata e ele estava com um olhar de um predador atrás da presa. Hinata não teve outra opção a não ser sair correndo gritando teatralmente e sorrindo. Neji também sorriu. – Você não vai escapar de mim assim tão fácil, Hyuuga Hinata! – E começou a correr atrás dela.

Hinata entrou em casa e, graças a isso, Neji não demorou a alcançá-la na sala. Quando Neji agarrou na cintura dela ela só sorriu mais, então ele pegou-a em seus braços a e jogou no seu ombro como se ela fosse um saco de batatas.

- Peguei! – Neji tinha um sorriso vitorioso e Hinata continuava sorrindo. Foi quando eles ouviram um pigarro. Quando Neji olhou na direção de onde vinha o som arregalou os olhos quando viu que na sala onde eles estavam, Hiashi tava recebendo visitas, e o pior era que não eram visitas qualquer.

- Desculpe tio, eu não sabia que tínhamos visitas! – Disse Neji levemente corado!

- O que é que ta acontecendo? – Perguntou Hinata tentando olhar pra onde seu pai tava, porém como ela tava no ombro de Neji ela não conseguiu.

- Tudo bem! – Disse Hiashi num tom de voz impassível, o tom de voz que ele só usava na frente dos clientes. – Esse é o meu sobrinho Neji, mas tenho certeza que você já o conhece, certo Fugaku? – Disse o chefão Hyuuga com certo orgulho na voz.

- Claro que o conheço, quem não o conhece né? – Disse o Chefão Uchiha com certo cinismo em sua voz. – E essa bela garota? Ela eu não conheço!

- Claro que não conhece, ela chegou agora da Europa! Neji será que você poderia colocar minha filha no chão pra mim apresentá-la as visitas? – Neji excitou! Por um segundo mais excitou! Afinal tinha pessoas perigosas demais naquela sala, mas como ele não podia contestar uma ordem do Hyuuga mais velho...

- Claro! – Antes de Neji colocá-la completamente no chão, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Salva pelo gongo! – E Hinata deu um belo sorriso pra ele e se virou pra cumprimentar as visitas. Porém, em um piscar de olhos, o sorriso divertido da Hyuuga se transformou em uma cara de perplexidade e completa surpresa.

- I- I-... – Hinata gaguejava algo sem sentido algum! Ela parecia sem fôlego e Neji não entendia o que ela poderia ter visto pra deixá-la tão sem reação desse jeito. Até que... – Itachi? – Itachi? Neji olhou para as pessoas naquela sala e o único que ele não conhecia era um rapaz, aproximadamente da idade dele, de cabelos e olhos negros! Com certeza era um Uchiha que Neji nunca tinha visto antes, mas esse mesmo rapaz olhava pra Hinata com a mesma cara de perplexidade que ela. Mais ninguém naquela sala tava entendendo nada.

-Hi-Hinata? – Ele conseguiu pronunciar e deu um passo em direção a jovem Hyuuga. Foi quando Hinata deu um sorriso inacreditavelmente radiante e, se Neji não tivesse imaginado coisas, malicioso pro rapaz. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – O jovem de cabelos negros falou antes de correr pra abraçar Hinata, e não foi um abraço qualquer, foi um abraço de quem tem muita, mais muita mesmo, intimidade!

- Heeeeeey... Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Hiashi fervendo de ciúmes da filha, Neji também tava perplexo! Foi quando eles afrouxaram um pouco o abraço e olharam pro seus pais que pareciam está boiando nessa história, e não eram só eles.

- Você conhece essa moça, filho? – Perguntou Fugaku altamente confuso e curioso. Foi quando Itachi sorriu encantado pra Hinata que lhe correspondeu o sorriso!

- Claro que sim! – Falou o rapaz como se fosse óbvio. – Hinata é... – Ele parecia ta escolhendo bem a palavra que iria usar nesse momento. -... Minha Namorada! – Todos naquela sala entraram em estado de choque! _"O que diabos esse cara quer dizer com Minha Namorada?"_

* * *

_**N/T:** Anjinhos da minha vida, mil e uma desculpas pelo atraso! Mas tenho que dar uma notícia nada boa a vocês: Eu to trabalhando agora! ¬¬' Infelizmente vou andar um pouco mais afastada daqui, ou seja: Faculdade + trabalho = a falta de tempo! :/ Mas juro que não vou abandonar minhas fics!_

_Agora vamos ao o que interessa: **O Capitulo novo.**_

_Fui bastante boazinha e fiz um capitulo bem grandão e cheio de coisinhas legais e esclarecedoras! O passado de Hinata tá se aproximando! ;) Assim, perdoem minha total falta de talento pra escrever Hentai gente! Hehehehe... Juro que vou tentar melhorar, mas no momento foi só isso que deu pra fazer!_

_**Resposta dos Reviews!** ^^_

_**JanaHyuuga:** *-* Muitíssimo obrigada, anjo! Com certeza nossa Hinata sofreu um bocadinho em seu passado, mas tudo nessa vida tem seu preço né? ^^ E eu tô com várias supostas cenas de "brigas" entre HinaxHana! ^^ Você não perde por ler. Espero que goste desse capitulo também!_

_**Mah-Marcella:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Adorei o review linda! ^^ Com certeza mais que absoluta vai ter momentos SasuHina! *-* Não imagino minha vida sem ter um pouquinho desse casal! Não precisa se preocupar, ainda nem decidi com quem Hina vai ficar de verdade! Hehehehehe... _

_**Miiya-chan:** OMG! Provavelmente então fui uma de suas concorrentes! ^^ Também sou cearense e já tentei medicina na UFC de Fortaleza, mas também não passei e diferente de você, eu desisti da ária da saúde e entrei na ária de Humanas mesmo! ^^ Acho que sou melhor com argumentos do que com laudos médicos! Hehehehe... Obrigada mesmo pelo Review!_

_**WalkerMisaki:** Pois é! Toooooooooooooda fic que eu leio o Tio Hiashi e o Ti Fugaku são dois carrascos e maus, por isso decidi mudar isso! ^^ E com certeza vai ter mais "duelos" entre as irmãs Hyuugas! Xero! _

_**Loveanju:** *-* Muito obrigada meu anjo! Você não sabe o quanto saber disso é importante pra mim! ^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo também!_

_**F n1:** Diva? Heroína? *-* Nunca fui chamada disso antes! Hehehehhee... Muito obrigada! E não se preocupe que noss gata Hyuuga vai ter vários momentos com nossos Irmãos Hots Uchiha e nosso Hyuuga gostoso Neji! ^^ Só vai ser difício escolher um deles! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Bom... é isso gente! Até a próxima!_

_**OBS:** Vocês fizeram uma escritora feliz, espero que continue assim! ^^ Beijos!_


End file.
